Mystère à Paris
by ShadowRoseWolf
Summary: Un detective privado se encuentra con un caso que parece un reto, y su cliente es ni mas ni menos que una famosa modelo...Podra Shadow, el mejor detective de Paris, resolver el caso? *Final Acercandose*
1. La Cliente

__

Hola!

Bien, trate de alargar el capitulo y no se preocupen, tambien alargare los otros cap. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

Ahora, los dejo con el cap. 1 Lean, espero disfruten y COMENTEN!

* * *

Un cielo gris, viento que provenía del norte, arboles con hojas cafés cayendo de ellos, eran las típicas señales que el invierno se acercaba. Miraba algunos autos pasar y gente caminar como si no notasen los cambios del clima, el brillo del sol, eran parisinos, les resultaba igual lo que pasaba en Paris.

Había recibido ciertas indicaciones del día anterior. Al parecer un nuevo cliente que solicitaba mis servicios. Aunque el día de hoy llegase a conocer a mi cliente algo en mi interior me indicaba que este caso sería algo interesante, a pesar de no tener información absoluta de este.

Llegue al lugar previsto anteriormente. Era una galería llamada "art et passion"(arte y pasión). Un edificio algo grande, de columnas con ciertos rasgos artisticos. El color del edificio era blanco-marmol. Como su nombre lo indicaba estaba dirigido a las artes y otras cosas, las cuales por el momento, no me llegaban a interesar. Entre al lugar de una manera sigilosa. Había quedado de verme ahí con el cliente el dia de ayer. Camine hasta llegar a un pasillo largo, el ala oeste, lugar donde me quede de ver con mi cliente. Estaba desolado solo con unas cuantas ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del atardecer, que iluminaba el piso y las paredes vacias del lugar.

Note como ella tenía su vista perdida en una ventana, en su rostro se notaba la angustia. Llevaba una gabardina larga de color negro y una bufanda de color purpura, por lo cual no podía ver como estaba vestida realmente. Por su porte, sabía que era una dama con clase, sabía que era ella, no había duda alguna. Me acerque por detrás y aclare mi garganta para llamar su atención.

Ella se volteo. Era una murciélago de piel color blanco níveo y con dos ojos que llegaban a parecer joyas invaluables.

-Quien es usted?-pregunto algo molesta. Simplemente saque mi placa, la cual estaba en el bolsillo de mi gabardina café.

-Shadow the Hedgehog-dije mostrando la placa- soy el detective que tomara su caso-

-Ya veo…-dijo ella en tono más relajado-dirijámonos a un mejor lugar detective…-

Ambos salimos del edificio. Me pregunto acerca de cualquier lugar en donde pudiésemos tener una conversación tranquila y sin presiones. Le recomendé un solo lugar y al parecer eso basto. Su acento no era francés…podría ser español o tal vez portugués…no estaba seguro. Ambos caminamos a través de la calle para llegar al lugar dicho.

Llegamos a un café. No muy lujoso pero estable. Ambos nos sentamos. Ella pidió vino, yo pedí vodka. Luego de esto se hubo silencio entre los dos, incluso se podían escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. Cuando el camarero llego con las bebidas, iniciamos nuestra conversación.

-Detective, gracias por haber tomado mi caso…significa mucho para mí- dijo mientras jugaba con su copa.

-Usted no me llego a dar muchos detalles. Lo único que menciono fue que usted fue víctima de un robo señorita Bat-

-Dígame Rouge-menciono con mirada un tanto tentadora. La ignore. Ella dio un sorbo a su bebida y empezó a hablar.

-Inspector Shadow, hace unos días llegue a Paris por razones de trabajo. Lastimosamente, el día de ayer alguien hurto mis joyas, las más preciadas de todas podría decir, eran unas piedras más que preciosas, eran mi más grande tesoro- Saco una fotografía, un papel de su bolso y prosiguió –Fueron obsequios de mi novio y la verdad me siento muy agobiada con esta nota…-

Me entrego la fotografía y el papel. Decidí primero ver la fotografía. Era un collar y un par de pendientes de buena apariencia.

-Diamantes?-pregunte

-Esmeraldas… de brillo puro, corte perfecto y alto precio. El collar y los pendientes están hechos de unas joyas llamadas esmeraldas caos…-

Esmeraldas caos? Podía ser cierto. Estas joyas llegan a ser las más valiosas en el mundo. Solo hay siete joyas, todas con las mismas características pero de colores diferentes. Tan solo una de ellas llega a costar más que la vida misma. Aun así, decidí ver la nota. En ella estaba escrito lo siguiente.

"_Rouge the Bat, si valoras aun tu vida consigue cerca de 1.5 Millones de dólares. Solo tienes 3 semanas y no pienses escapar porque mis ojos están sobre todas y cada una de las salidas de Paris.."_

-y que deduce usted?…-pregunto mientras me veía con los mismos orbes delicados mientras tomaba un poco mas de vino.

Tome el vaso de vodka y trate de tomar gran parte de él. Trague. Luego la vi fijamente y empecé a hablar.

-Al parecer cierta persona quiere jugar con usted al gato y al ratón.-

-Me ayudara inspector?-

La vi fijamente. Tenía una mirada muy extraña. Expresaba angustia pero al mismo tiempo era una mirada… traviesa. Algo en mi interior me decía que ella gustaba jugar y quería que yo fuese su juguete. Aun así no me podía desconcentrar.

-Señorita Rouge, su caso me parece interesante, un reto podría decirse…y a mí me gustan mucho los retos- Al decir esto, ella se dirigió hacia mí tomando mis manos.

-Muchísimas gracias detective…-dijo ella poniéndose en pie. Dejo dinero en la mesa para pagar nuestras bebidas. Tomo su bolso. Decidí también ponerme de pie.

- _Merci_ inspector, lo veré muy pronto- dijo susurrándome. Se coloco una par de gafas oscuras y se fue. El brillo de la tarde desapareció minuciosamente. La noche había caído ya, así que decidí moverme a mi apartamento.

No me gustaban mucho los lujos. Llegue a un edificio se abastecía de apartamentos que la mayoría de veces le llegaban a pertenecer a viajeros. Era ahí donde vivía. No era un lugar lleno de magnificencias pero tampoco era un lugar de mala muerte. Era un lugar simple, cómodo, podría decirse.

Mi apartamento se encontraba en el tercer piso, así que me dirigí a este inmediatamente.

* * *

Deje las llaves sobre la mesa. Me dirigí hacia la computadora. Quería saber, ¿quién era ella? Así que inicie mi búsqueda. Solo fue cuestión de segundos. Ingrese su nombre y al instante miles de resultados surgieron ante mí. No estaba de ánimos de ver muchos así decidí abrir el primer resultado, el cual se miraba algo prometedor y reciente.

Al parecer era la sección de una revista de moda y farándula. Note una foto de ella con un vestido purpura corto el cual permitía ver un cuerpo aun joven y de muy buena forma. Aunque no conociese mucho de este ámbito a mi parecer la imagen pertenecía a una sesión de fotos.

"Rouge the Bat, _déesse interdite (diosa prohibida en francés)_, estará en Paris durante el resto del invierno". Decía el titular. Seguí leyendo este. Al parecer estaba en lo correcto; el documento incluía un poco de información personal y vida artística de ella.

Al parecer mi cliente era una famosa modelo conocida por todo el mundo…menos por mí. Trabajaba en la agencia de modelaje "_silhuetas perfeitas"_ de Rio de Janeiro. Al parecer era dos años menor que yo. Tenía 21.

La información resulto muy interesante. Habia tenido clientes de diferentes partes del mundo, la mayoría de ellos empresarios, además de resolver muchos de los crímenes más relevantes en Paris, pero era mi primera vez en cuanto a una modelo. La única cosa que se llego a posar en mi mente en ese momento era…

_Una modelo internacional es la cliente del mejor detective de Europa, las cosas se ponen muy interesantes._

* * *

Como ven...mo es mucho, solo le agregue unas cuantas cositas...

Este cap. es mas como una introduccion...por eso es que sale tan corto, perdon ^^U pero seguire actualizando los capitulos, asi que no se preocupen

Nos vemos en la proxima!


	2. El caso

Aquí está el cap. 2 jeje ¬w¬ no me dilate mucho porque…el profesor no dejo tarea ^o^!

Bueno, espero lean, disfruten y comenten!

Los personajes son de SEGA no míos (no lo puse en el cap. Anterior perdón ^^U )

* * *

Shadow POV

El cansancio me llego a vencer. Desperté y me encontraba dormido sobre mi escritorio. Dirigí mi vista hacia la pantalla de mi computadora. Al parecer había quedado abierta la página de internet que reflejaba la información de mi cliente. Apague la maquina y me dirigí a mi habitación.

* * *

Luego de mis rutinas matutinas decidí dirigirme hacia mi estación de trabajo. Entre por la puerta principal y note como había policías movilizándose de un lado a otro. Era lógico, pues me encontraba en la jefatura policial principal de Paris. Me dirigí hacia mi oficina, no sin antes pasar por un buen café. Di un sorbo a este. Mientras lo saboreaba alguien decidió darme una pequeña broma.

-No te vayas a acabar el café, la adicción hoy en día a aumentado mucho-

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Espio, un camaleón de color purpura el cual llevaba una chaqueta azul con una insignia en esta. Él era el jefe del escuadrón de defensa policial y un buen amigo mío.

-No te cansas de molestar, verdad Espio?-

-Solo digo que el café es para todos los miembros de la jefatura, que seas el mejor detective de Europa no significa que te aproveches-dijo mientras tomaba una taza de café. Luego prosiguió.

-Escuche que tienes un nuevo caso…el del robo y la amenaza de muerte…-

Tome un poco mas de café. Luego le dije –Conoces sobre el caso?-

-Que si lo conozco? Me encargaron la defensa de todas las modelos de la agencia. Creen que si amenazaron a una, pueden hacer lo mismo con las otras…pero lo único que hice fue mandar a un par de policías al hotel en el cual se hospedaran-dicho esto tomo un poco de café.

-Crees que Moon no te dirá nada acerca de eso?-

-Lo que ella no sepa no le hará daño a nadie…-

-En serio Espio?- dijo una voz femenina. Se trataba de una loba de pelaje blanco, un poco grisáceo en la cola, de ojos color purpura. Tenía una chaqueta negra con centro color aqua y unos pantalones de color negro. Era Moon, jefa de todo el sistema policial de Paris y una amiga de la infancia.

- qu-que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Moon…yo hablaba con Shadow acerca de la misión que me diste y como yo iba a realizar un plan de seguridad y…-

-Espio, no sigas por favor. Escuchar tus excusas solo me provoca dolor de cabeza... además ya le encargue a alguien más el caso, estas despedido-

-QUE? Moon por favor no me hagas esto! Tengo esposa y tres hijos…-

-Espio, eres soltero y vives solo-dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Shadow no ayudes por favor-dijo el algo nervioso

-Relájate Espio solo estaba bromeando…pero será en serio si no cumples con tu trabajo-

-Si señora-

-Ahh por cierto…_ Bonjour monsieur_ Shadow, no le había notado, se encontraba muy callado-

-_Bonjour_ Moon-

-Shadow, necesitamos hablar sobre el caso, ahh, eso también te incluye Espio-

-Si señora- Espio salió inmediatamente hacia la oficina de Moon.

-Moon, en realidad lo reemplazaste?-pregunte. Ella simplemente sonrió.

-Lo que él no sepa no le hará daño a nadie…-dicho esto me guiño el ojo-Vamos Shad, hay cosas de las que debemos hablar-luego de esto ella se fue.

Sea lo que sea que hablásemos seguro involucraría a mi cliente.

* * *

-Caballeros, ustedes ya se dieron cuenta del misterio recién ocurrido en Paris…Shadow, tú te encuentras investigando acerca del caso y Espio, te encargue la defensa de las chicas…-dijo ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Espio.

-Cuantas veces debo de decir lo siento…-dijo algo molesto.

-Moon, tienes algo más de información acerca del caso-dije de manera seria

-Lo único que sabemos es que Rouge es la única afectada en el caso hasta ahora, pero no negamos que las demás puedan ser amenazadas. Espio espero que hoy mismo hagas un nuevo plan de defensa-

-Sí, no te preocupes, lo hare cuando termine esta reunión…-

-Bien. En ese caso puedes retirarte. Quiero que priorices la protección de ellas. No quiero que turistas y habitantes crean que Paris es peligroso para ellos-

-Si señora-Espio salió inmediatamente. Solo quedamos Moon y yo.

-Shadow, aquí tengo algo de información acerca de tu cliente, pero antes quiero que me digas lo que sabes de ella…-dijo Moon en tono serio. Acomode mi gabardina y empecé a hablar.

-Hasta donde sé, ella es una modelo de una agencia de Rio de Janeiro, tiene 21 años y es conocida como "la diosa prohibida". Más que eso no se.-

-Bien, en ese caso aquí tienes. Este expediente tiene todo lo que tienes que saber de ella, profesión, relaciones sociales y otros- dijo mientras me entregaba el expediente.

–Shadow, este es un caso muy importante. Sabes que Paris es famoso por sus pasarelas de moda y si una modelo llegase a sufrir algún inconveniente, la fama de Paris se vendría hacia abajo.-

-Hm…-dije con una sonrisa-Creí que la fama de Paris era el de la "ciudad del amor"-

-Si claro. Esa es la historia que le gusta escuchar a los turistas. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que eso es un mito-dijo ella con voz apagada Decidí tomar el expediente. Me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Eso es todo, jefa?-pregunte desde lejos.

-Sí, puedes retirarte-

* * *

Me fui directamente hacia mi oficina. Me senté y puse el documento sobre mi escritorio. Estaba listo para revisarlo.

Había unas fotos de ella. Aparecía su nombre, edad, toda su información personal. Su record policial estaba limpio. Me dirigí hacia la sección de relaciones sociales. Era soltera. Pero tenía un noviazgo con Knuckles the echidna, al parecer un extreme rider muy famoso. Su relación tenía cerca de dos años y medio.

Ha trabajado en la agencia de modelaje desde sus 17 años. Note muchas fotos de revistas en las que salía ella con otras modelos.

Todo este tiempo su jefe ha sido Vector the crocodile, El dueño de la agencia de modelaje a la cual ella pertenecía, justo cuando iba a leer un poco más sobre ella mi teléfono sonó.

-Hola?-

-_Shadow, soy Moon. Al parecer tu cliente mañana tendrá una sesión de fotos, creo que deberías de ir, solo para investigar un poco más…-_

-Entendido-luego de eso la llamada termino. Cerré el documento. Decidí que lo mejor sería leerlo más tarde. Note como una foto cayó al piso, así que decidí recogerla. Era una fotografía en la que ella aparecía con un vestido largo de color negro. El vestido era elegante, pero al mismo tiempo provocativo, justo como lo era ella. Ni siquiera yo mismo podía creer lo que pensaba. Decidí salir de la oficina y buscar con que mas distraerme, simplemente dejando la foto sobre mi escritorio.

* * *

Bien, estuvo un poco más largo que el anterior. Ah, y si preguntan que es un extreme rider, en el mundo de Sonic son los profesionales que saben montar un extreme gear al derecho y al revés, si es que me entienden.

Y si, Moon es un fan character propio. (Si es que nadie más me copio este personaje.)

Bueno, volveré con el próximo cap. No se olviden de comentar Ok! OwO

Bien, nos vemos en la próxima.


	3. Una sesión de fotos

Bueno aquí estoy con el capitulo 3!

**Nigromante **tus deducciones son muy buenas ^^ te felicito! Y gracias por seguir el fic y dejar reviews! Claro que puede que algunas de ellas estén equivocadas (y no te voy a decir cuáles son, para eso hay que leer el fic ¬w¬)

**Sombra de Maldad **agradezco tu participación en la votación. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y si, tuve que poner a Vector como el jefe de las chicas porque…no se me ocurría otro personaje más O.O En cuanto a Espio, el es un policía, el jefe del departamento de defensas y buen amigo de Shadow (aunque lo puse algo distraído y tontito…Me declaro culpable ^w^)

**Angel the chao **me alegro que sigas el fic y gracias por tu comentario (_por qué dices chao al final de tus frases?_ O.o _me lo he preguntado desde que comentaste en mi otro fic_ xD)

Bien, hay que empezar. Ya saben lean, espero disfruten y….Comenten!

* * *

Shadow POV

Recordé lo que Moon el día de ayer. Según la información, las sesiones de foto de mi cliente se realizarían en la galería en la cual nos encontramos por primera vez. Llegue al edificio. Note como personas con cámaras vestidos y otras cosas caminaban de un lado para otro, me recordó un poco a la jefatura.

Llegue a la habitación en la cual se llevaría a cabo la sesión de fotos. Vi a un cocodrilo verde algo tosco, un zorro amarillo muy joven y un gato de color café. Estaban hablando, más bien discutiendo.

-No podemos retrasarnos más Vector, hay que comenzar de una vez- dijo el zorro de color oro.

-_Monsieur _tranquilo, mientras más temprano comencemos podrá relajarse…-dijo el gato café al cocodrilo negro

-Bien, bien, hagan lo que quieran-dijo el cocodrilo tomando café. Luego se volteo y pudo notarme.-Oye, esta es una sesión de fotos privadas…-

Antes que pudiese decirme algo mas, le demostré mi placa. De alguna manera u otra la voz del tal Vector me llegaba a fastidiar.

-Soy Shadow the hedgehog, investigo el caso de una de sus modelos…-

-Tú debes de ser el compañero que espera el otro policía…-dijo el zorro –Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Miles Prower, mucho gusto-

Miles Prower, en realidad el era el jefe de toda Prower Corporation? Llegaba a sorprender a simple vista. Pero me llamo la atención, ¿otro policía?

-Shadow-

Al escuchar esto me voltee. Para mi sorpresa era Espio.

-Que haces aquí?-

-Olvidas que Moon me tiene en el caso a mí también-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, ahora por favor podrían hacer silencio, estamos a punto de iniciar-dijo el gato café acomodándose una bufanda negra. – _demoiselles!_-

Note como unas chicas se colocaban en el escenario. Llevaban trajes deportivos. Eran una eriza rosa, una golondrina purpura, una gata lavanda, una ardilla y finalmente mi cliente.

-vamos, vamos chicas-decía una coneja algo mayor, posiblemente era quien se encargaba de coordinarlas.

-Je, creo que ya le encontré lo bueno a nuestro trabajo…-dijo Espio en voz baja –Cual de ellas es tu cliente?-

-La murciélago-

-Vaya, si que tienes suerte…-dijo él casi babeando

-Bien y donde están los chicos-dijo el gato café.

Luego salieron unos chicos. Un halcón verde, tres erizos, uno azul, uno verde y uno plateado y finalmente un equidna rojo, supuse que él era el novio de mi cliente.

-Bien chicos como lo ensayamos, tomen sus extreme gears y colóquense en posición-

-Tranquilo, no se necesita ser modelo para esto-dijo el erizo azul

-Acaso son de la agencia de modelaje?-pregunté a Espio.

-Qué? No. Ellos son los extreme riders mas famosos del mundo, acaso nunca has visto carreras de extreme gears?- me respondio en tono exagerado

-Acaso no son esas carreras en las que apuestas y siempre pierdes?-

-Sí y ya no pierdo más…desde hace mucho que le empecé a apostar a Sonic, es el más rápido y gracias a él digamos que conseguiré un apartamento más grande…-

-Espio…-

-Si?-

-Debes conseguirte una novia y una vida…-dije mirándolo de manera seria.

* * *

El gato café al parecer era el fotógrafo. Empezó a tomar las fotos. Luego de unas horas, al parecer se había acabado la sesión de fotos.

-Espio, para que fue esta sesión de fotos, no lo entiendo?-

-Vaya detective, me sorprende que me preguntes eso, pero en fin. Al parecer harán la propaganda de las carreras de Invierno, por eso juntaron a 5 modelos exquisitas y a los extreme riders mas famosos del mundo-

-Bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy- dijo el gato café alistando sus cosas.

-También me tengo que ir, nos veremos mañana por la noche-dijo Prower saliendo del edificio.

Espio me dijo que también se tenía que ir, mientras que o decidí quedarme un poco más. Quería conocer un poco más acerca de los que estaban ahí, después de todo, quien no me aseguraba que el ladrón estaba entre ellos?

Note a todos reunidos, riendo y hablando. El erizo azul se encontraba rodeando con el brazo a la eriza rosa. El halcón verde y la golondrina se encontraban peleando el uno con el otro. El erizo color plata, se le notaba algo callado, pero la gata color lavanda no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Finalmente el erizo verde se encontraba molestando a la ardilla.

Note que en esa "menuda" reunión no se encontraba mi cliente, probablemente había salido de ahí. Decidí caminar afuera y ahí la vi. Tenía un vestido purpura muy corto y botas largas. Era grande la diferencia de cómo la había visto por primera vez a como la miraba a hora. No estaba sola. El equidna rojo se encontraba abrazándola y besándola como si hubiese un mañana. Luego se separo de ella y se fue. Ella se dirigía a entrar a la galería hasta que se topó "casualmente" conmigo.

-Inspector Shadow, acaso ya se va?-

-Debo de ir a mi oficina, supongo que podre verla mañana-

-Inspector, podría hablar con usted en mi camerino?-

No tenía nada que perder. Entramos al edificio y nos dirigimos hacia el camerino.

* * *

-Tome asiento por favor- me dijo ella mientras se sentaba. Hice lo mismo.

-Inspector, que tal ha ido el caso de mis joyas?-

-Aun trabajo en el. No puedo llegarle a dar resultados de un caso así de un día para otro- Dije acomodando mi gabardina

-Sí, perdóneme. Pero cambiando de tema, tiene planes mañana por la noche?-

La pregunta me sorprendió. Ella ya se encontraba saliendo con alguien más. Por qué haría algo así? Aun así, quería ver a donde llegábamos con esto.

-No-dije con voz seca

-Excelente-

Ella se levanto y regreso con un sobre blanco.

-Aquí tiene- me lo entrego.

Abrí el sobre. Supuse que estaba bien. El sobre era muy elegante y mas lo era la invitación que contenía.

"_Fiesta Privada por el 50 aniversario de Prower corporation_" decía en letras doradas. Continúe leyendo la invitación. Al parecer seria mañana por la noche.

-Señorita Rouge…porque me da esto?-

-Inspector-dijo ella con una sonrisa-usted está haciendo mucho por mí. Digamos que es un pequeño obsequio…-

Guarde el sobre dentro de mi gabardina. Me levante.

-eso es todo Madame?-pregunte

-Claro. Espero verlo mañana Monsieur Shadow…-

* * *

Llegue a mi oficina. Decidí quitarme la gabardina. Me senté en mi escritorio y observe como el sobre cayó en el piso. Decidí recogerlo. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerlo en el escritorio note que ahí estaba la foto de mi cliente. Tome ambos, Pero al ver la fotografía me puse a contemplarla. Inmediatamente, escape del hechizo que esa foto me había dejado.

Coloque la invitación y la foto en una gaveta. Luego tome mi gabardina y me dirigí a mi apartamento en esa noche fría con mis pensamientos aun confundidos por esa foto maldita.

* * *

Es cierto, me salen los capítulos muy cortos T.T tendré que inventar más cosas aunque tenga que… romper la cabeza de alguien más ^^ después de todo…siempre me salgo con la mía ¬w¬

Bien espero les haya gustado. Oh, una cosa más, tal vez me tome un poco más de tiempo actualizar porque no se cómo debería de ir vestida Rouge -.- así que ideas bienvenidas.

(Recuerden que Rouge es provocativa pero formal, en cuanto al vestuario)


	4. La fiesta

Chicos, quiero agradecer sus comentarios (gracias *w*)

Bien, en cuanto al traje de Rouge quise hacer una combinación. (Rouge y yo pasamos en el centro comercial y ella no se podía decidir por el vestido -.-)

**Nigromante** me alegro que sigas con tus deducciones. Claro, como te dije antes no te puedo decir cuáles son correctas y cuales incorrectas. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero hayas recibido mi mensaje. **Tails ¿No es un poco joven para ser presidente de una compañía?** Si, si lo es ^^

**Lightning the fox** Es bueno verte de nuevo! Agradezco tu aporte y espero que pronto continúes con tu fic "Volviendo a comenzar" la verdad me gusta el rumbo de la historia.

**Sombra de Maldad **Gracias por tu review! En cuanto a Tails, tratare de explicar un poco de su status en este cap. El erizo verde…es Manic, En cuanto a la ardilla…si, es Sally. Así que ACERTASTE ^W^

**Angel the chao **Lamento escuchar eso, Tails estaba invitando solo a ciertas personas…pero tratare de hablar con si es que hay otra fiesta xD

Bien, los dejo con el capitulo, Espero disfruten y comenten!

* * *

Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Sentía mis parpados tan pesados, como si tuviese un bloque de concreto en cada uno. Note como estaba acostado en el sofá. La sala estaba hecha un desastre. Lo único que recuerdo es que el sueño estaba venciéndome, y al parecer logro su cometido. En la mesa había un vaso de vidrio que contenía un poco de whisky restante de la noche anterior. Me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación. Debía de despertarme completamente así que decidí ducharme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir de la ducha me sentía como un erizo nuevo. Note que mi teléfono móvil tenía 5 llamadas perdidas y todas de la misma persona –Moon…-me dije a mí mismo. Note que había un mensaje en el buzón. "_Necesito verte en la oficina, es algo importante…_" decía este. Tome mi gabardina y Salí del apartamento.

* * *

Llegue al comisariato, pase por mi oficina y luego fui directamente a la oficina de Moon. Entre y vi que Espio estaba jugando con un lápiz, mientras que Moon se dio la vuelta. –Shadow…-dijo ella acercándose a mí.

-Porque rayos no contestabas?-dije en tono irritado. Simplemente la ignore, pase con algo de distancia y tome una taza de café.

-Shadow, No piensas contestarle a tu superior?-dijo un poco mas autoritaria. Por mi parte, tome asiento, justo al lado de Espio. Tome un sorbo de café y le dije

-_Bonjour_ a ti también Moon-

Ella, algo molesta y llegando hasta al borde de su paciencia se sentó. Luego me quedo viendo fijamente. En sus ojos se notaba la furia e irritación.

-Oye Moon…puedo retirarme…-dijo Espio en voz baja.

-NO-contesto con ira ella. Decidí ponerme de pie y caminar hasta ella.

-Porque no nos dices lo que pasa Moon?-le dije de manera que ella calmase su rabia. Ella cerró sus ojos. Respiro de manera profunda. Ya un poco más tranquila empezó a hablar.

-El día de ayer Rouge me llamo a las 6:23 pm diciéndome que encontró un nuevo mensaje…-

-Mensaje?-pregunto Espio dejando el lápiz sobre la mesa.

-Así es. Al parecer nuestro sospechoso redujo el tiempo de Rouge a una semana y aumento la cifra a 2 millones…-

Se produjo un silencio incomodo. Aunque el silencio fuese un buen compañero mío me estaba empezando a molestar en ese instante, así que fui yo el que corto el silencio.

-Así que pide 500 mil más en la mitad del tiempo…-dije tomando al sorbo del café.

-Debemos de aumentar la vigilancia. Espio espero que te encargues de esto…-

-Tranquila, Moon. Confía en mí-

-Bien, en cuanto a ti Shadow…creo que deberías de apresurarte en descubrir quién o quienes están tras de todo esto…-

-Moon, no necesito de alguien que me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo-dije algo serio. Odiaba que alguien tratase de decirme como hacer las cosas, mis cosas.

-Bien…-dijo ella algo molesta-Una cosa más…Hoy todos asistirán a una fiesta privada de Prower corporation. No podemos descuidar este evento. Si llegase a ocurrir algo, será muy difícil de convencer a la prensa, asi que…-Moon saco dos tarjetas-logre conseguir dos invitaciones para ustedes caballeros. Espio quiero que tengas a un grupo policial cubriendo el evento-

Espio tomo una de las tarjetas. Yo no me moví.

-Shadow, la otra invitación es tuya-dijo Moon con voz seca.

-Creo que se te adelantaron-dije mostrando mi invitación.

-Vaya, como conseguiste eso-dijo Espio algo sorprendido

-Según mi cliente es un…"obsequio"-dije guardando de nuevo la invitación

-Oye Moon puedes darme esa invitación y…-dijo Espio sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la tarjeta

-Olvídalo Espio…-dijo ella tomando la invitación-Bien caballeros…creo que eso es todo-

Dicho esto Espio salió por la puerta de manera rápida. Decidí quedarme un poco más.

-Creí que les dije que ya se podían retirar…-dijo ella tomando unos documentos.

-Piensas ir a la fiesta?- pregunte

-Que te hace pensar eso? Yo…debo de arreglar los archivos policiales, y revisar algunos registros y…-Ella coloco los documentos en la mesa. Yo coloque mi mano sobre estos, evitando que ella los pudiese levantar.

-En serio piensas revisar un montón de papeles en vez de ir a un evento privado? Donde está la loba entusiasta que me arrastro al comisariato buscando empleo hace unos 5 años atrás.-

-Habrán muchos eventos privados más…Y como tú dices pasaron 5 años. Todo cambia conforme el tiempo-dijo tratando de quitar mi mano.

-Vamos Moon. Escápate tan solo esta noche y trata de divertirte con Espio y conmigo-

-Con Espio puedo creerlo, pero tu divirtiéndote? –

-Solo será… una noche entre amigos-dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Luego de unos cuantos minutos ella dirigió su vista hacia mí.

-De acuerdo, iré. Pero solo iré porque quiero ver que tan ridículo te ves con traje formal-dijo ella mientras salía de la oficina.

Estaba solo. Al parecer conseguí que Moon no estuviese tan atada al trabajo. Pero luego, había algo que llego a hacer eco en mi mente _TRAJE FORMAL._ Odiaba los eventos sociales y más aquellos que se tenía que llevar un infierno portátil negro con moño como traje.

* * *

Me encontraba en mi oficina, viendo fijamente la invitación. Alguien toco la puerta. No preste mucha atención y lo único que salió de mis labios fue –Pasé-

-Oye Shadow estas interrogando al sobre?-dijo Espio en tono de broma.

-No estoy para bromas Espio-dije quitando mi vista del sobre.

-Irás?-

-No-

-Qué?-dijo algo sorprendido-Pero, pero…Moon dijo que teníamos que ir…además tu cliente y muchas chicas bonitas y con dinero estarán ahí-

-No iré. El traje formal no es lo mío- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Todo esto por un traje? Amigo solo te diré tres palabras: CHICAS BONITAS CON DINERO-

-Esas son cuatro Espio-

-Shadow…si no vas Moon me cortara la cabeza porque creerá que no iras por mi culpa-

Un suspiro hondo se escapo de mí. Vi a Espio.

-Solo iré un par de horas…entendido-dije algo vencido

* * *

Eran las 9:00 pm. Nos encontrábamos en la entrada del hotel más caro de Paris.

Espio y yo conseguimos un par de trajes para la fiesta. Al lograr entrar vimos mucha gente de vestida con ropas finas.

-Y Moon te dijo que vendría?- pregunto Espio algo incrédulo.

-Dijo que la esperásemos en la entrada-

-Hola chicos-dijo una voz femenina. Ambos nos volteamos y vimos a Moon con un vestido blanco corto con detalles negros, una cinta negra que afirmaba su cintura y unas sandalias de tacón de color negro. Espio estaba con la boca abierta. Aunque yo no estuviese así, me sorprendía el ver a Moon vestida así.

-Vaya Moon…no sabía que tenias esas curvas…-dijo Espio sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Espio, quieres ser un futuro desempleado?-dijo ella

-Yo…no, perdón jefa-dijo El desviando su vista al otro lado.

-Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé en verlos en traje chicos…se ven muy bien…-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Di lo que quieras…-dije desviando mi vista. Note que en la entrada principal estaba Rouge acompañada del equidna rojo. Llevaba un vestido negro con unos cuantos brillos, no era largo ni corto, era de un tamaño adecuado el cual dejaba la espalda descubierta. Llevaba tacones negros con cintas entrelazadas subiendo por sus piernas. Tenía guantes negros largos y una cinta de color blanco rodeaba su cintura para el deleite de su cuerpo. Me sorprendía el ver un cuerpo como el de ella. Todos los que se encontraban en la fiesta no le quitaron los ojos de encima.

Ella se dirigía hacia donde estábamos nosotros. No podía quitar los ojos de ella. Es como si su cuerpo tuviese una especie de hechizo, que provocaba que mis pensamientos se cruzaran, que mis ojos se quedasen fijos, que empezase a ponerme un tanto nervioso. No fue hasta que escuche la voz de Moon que escape del trance.

-Shadow…estas bien-dijo Ella

-Yo…si estoy bien-dije volteándome hacia Moon. Una voz seductora me hablo por detrás.

-Hola Monsieur Shadow…-

Me di la vuelta. Era Rouge quien me hablaba y que ahora se encontraba tras de mí.

-Buenas Noches Madmoiselle-

-Qué bueno que pudo asistir…esperaba el verlo aquí esta noche-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Si…-dijo con voz seria.

-Inspector, me gustaría presentarlo con mis compañeros…me acompaña?-dijo ella estirando su mano hacia mí.

Era una oportunidad perfecta. Tal vez uno de ellos era el sospechoso que intentaba hacerme frente. Tome su mano con delicadeza. Le di un beso entre sus nudillos y le dije

-Me encantaría ir con usted-

* * *

Llegamos a donde estaban todos los de la sesión de fotos del día anterior. Las chicas llevaban vestidos cortos y provocativos. Los chicos por su parte llevaban traje.

-Oigan chicos…quiero presentarles a Shadow él es quien resolverá mi caso-dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Primero nos dirigimos hacia el erizo azul y la eriza rosa.

-Shadow ellos son Sonic y Amy-dijo Rouge señalándolos.

-Mucho gusto-dijo la eriza rosa –Soy Amy Rose, gran amiga de Rouge-dijo dándome la mano. Llevaba un vestido rojo con una cinta blanca alrededor de la cintura. Luego el erizo azul con una sonrisa algo irritante me dijo-Soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. La criatura más rápida en la faz de la tierra-

-Sigue soñando Sonic-dijo el halcón verde.

-El es Jet. Sin él no habría segundo lugar en las competencias-dijo el erizo en tono de broma.

-Si claro un día de estos tú serás el segundo lugar-dijo el halcón molesto

-Ya cállate Jet. La verdad llegas a ser irritante-dijo una golondrina- Soy Wave, mucho gusto inspector- dijo luego que tomo un trago. Ella llevaba un vestido purpura, casi negro.

-Inspector-dijo Rouge llamando mi atención- Ellos son Silver y Blaze. Ambos son nuevos en sus areas de trabajo-dijo ella mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-Hola, soy Blaze, un gusto en conocerlo-dijo la gata lavanda que llevaba un vestido blaco con detalles color oro y purpura.

-Silver, soy de los extrem riders más recientes-dijo el erizo plateado algo desconfiado

-Y finalmente ellos son Sally y Manic. Manic es hermano menor de Sonic y Sally es una amiga de él-

-Manic, mucho gusto-dijo el erizo verde

-Hola, soy Sally…-dijo poniéndose en pie y estirando su mano hacia mi-Sally Acorn- Su vestido además de ser corto era muy revelador. Era de color azul. Simplemente la salude y ella volvió a sentarse.

-Bien, creo que ellos son todos inspector-dijo Rouge mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-No te olvidas de alguien…-

Rouge y yo nos volteamos. Era el equidna rojo quien se encontraba rodeando a Rouge con su brazo.

-Oh, Inspector el…el es Knuckles, mi…novio-dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa. El retiro su brazo de ella y lo dirigió hacia mí.

-Así que tu eres quien resolverá el caso de mi chica…Soy Knuckles, mucho gusto-

Decidí corresponder al saludo.

-Shadow-

-Vaya, tipo serio-dijo el equidna mientras volvía a rodear con sus brazos a Rouge. Trate de dirigir mi vista hacia otro lado, hasta que se escucho una voz.

-_Damas y caballeros presten su atención por favor_-

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el podio. Había una gata de color aqua.

-Agradecemos primeramente el que todos hayan podido asistir a la fiesta por el aniversario de Prower Corporation- Aplausos inundaron inmediatamente el lugar. Luego se detuvieron y la gata prosiguió.

-Como saben hace poco sufrimos una gran pérdida. La perdida de nuestro querido jefe, el hijo del fundador de Prower Corporation Andrew Power- Se dio un minuto de silencio. El lugar tenía un silencio profundo en el. El silencio llego a ser roto por la gata, quien continúo.

-Aun así, Prower Corporation debía de seguir, así que la silla de la empresa paso al siguiente heredero, un ingeniero precoz que continuara con el sueño de su padre y de su abuelo. Damas y Caballeros, esta noche presentamos al nuevo jefe de la corporación, el joven Miles Prower-

El mismo zorro de ayer apareció en el escenario. Agradeció a la gata café y luego se dirigió al público.

-Buenas noches a todo el mundo. Como saben, ahora soy yo quien dirigirá toda la compañía y divisiones de Prower Corporation, así que espero llegar a hacer un buen trabajo para enorgullecer a mi padre y a mi abuelo y además cumplir con el objetivo de nuestra compañía "Crear para mejorar"-El lugar se volvió a inundar de aplausos. Luego cuando estos se volvían menos el zorro prosiguió-Espero que disfruten de la fiesta y pasen bien el resto de la noche-

* * *

La música podía hacer que Francia entera estuviese despierta. Me encontraba tomando una copa de vino, algo fino para mí. Luego vi en la zona en donde se encontraban los "amigos de Rouge". Al parecer la ardilla estaba peleando con el erizo verde y todos intentaban calmarla.

-Vaya fiesta verdad inspector-

Me di la vuelta y se trataba de Rouge.

-No va a ayudar a su amiga-pregunte mientras tomaba otro poco del vino.

-Sally? Claro que no…-dijo mientras tomo una copa de vino.

Decidí continuar con la conversación.

-Que hay de su novio madmoiselle?-

-Knuckles estaba a punto de ganar un concurso de quien resistía más, si sabe a lo que me refiero…yo…no quería molestarle-dijo bajando su tono de voz.

-Las fiestas son para pasarla bien no para deprimirse…y las fiestas de Paris son las que llegan a hacerla sentirse en el cielo-dije mientras terminaba mi copa. Note que la ardilla salió algo molesta, mientras que el erizo azul hablaba con el erizo verde.

-Parece que su amiga esta algo molesta-

-No, eso es normal en ella-luego Rouge se puso de pie-Inspector…sería tan amable de acompañarme afuera, al…jardín-

Vi que ahora se encontraba con una mirada coqueta, su postura la hacía ver más seductora. Antes de caer en su truco de nuevo, solo respondí –Claro…-

* * *

El jardín era un pequeño laberinto. Rouge y yo nos adentramos un poco a este, sin saber hasta dónde íbamos a llegar.

-Monsieur y usted…está casado?-dijo ella intentando mantener una conversación

-No-

-Tiene…una novia?-

-No-

-En serio? Creí que usted y la loba…-

-Ella es mi jefa y solo una amiga…-dije tratando de terminar con el tema.

-Sabe me parece muy extraño…-

-extraño…que?-pregunte interesado

-Un hombre como usted, de buena profesión y con un buen parecido no esté "atado" con alguien...-

-A veces la vida de un detective es solitaria…-

-Oh, por favor…-dijo ella mientras se acercaba-Dígame, acaso no ha estado enamorado al menos una vez?-

No planeaba responder la pregunta, pero mi silencio fue interrumpido por un sonido impactante.

Un disparo.

* * *

Bien…tratare de continuar en el próximo capítulo. En cuanto al vestuario de Rouge tuve que combinar las ideas que fueron aportadas y la idea de mi imaginación.

Salió un poco más largo que los demás (hurra!)

Y no se preocupen, no le paso nada a Shadow. (si le hubiese pasado algo no me lo hubiese perdonado T.T)

Bien, nos vemos en la proxima


	5. Sospechas

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

**Lightning the fox **te entiendo perfectamente, ya que resulta que también soy una Shadow Fan hasta la muerte. (La verdad me dicen que es adicción ¬¬ pero yo digo "que importa" ^^)

Bien, creo que también tanto ustedes como yo quedamos satisfechos con el capitulo pues esta vez me salió un poco más largo…y como dije tuve que quebrar algunas cabezas para lograrlo ¬w¬

Entonces, los dejo con este cap. Espero disfruten y comenten!

* * *

Al oír el disparo tome a mi cliente y ambos caímos al suelo.

-Se encuentra bien?-pregunte algo agitado

-Sí, pero que fue eso?-pregunto un tanto asustada. Al ver que no se escucharon mas disparos me puse de pie y saque una pistola la cual traía en mi saco. Puede que fuese un infierno portátil, pero al menos podía portar armas en el.

-Vaya adentro Rouge, ahora-

Ella no lo pensó ni dos veces. Solo se levanto y se fue directo al edificio. Si mis oídos no me fallaban el disparo provenía de alguna parte del jardín, así que me adentre a buscar al responsable. La gente empezó a gritar y correr. Vi unos cuantos policías que se dirigieron a las salidas del edificio para cerciorar la salida de las personas.

Di unas cuantas vueltas en ese laberinto de hojas. Cuando escuche unos pasos que venían justo tras de mi decidí esconderme en una de las vueltas del jardín. Al oír los pasos más cerca apunte mi arma hacia mi perseguidor. Pero solo fue una falsa alarma. Estaba apuntándole a Espio mientras este me apuntaba a mi también.

-Sha-Shadow tranquilo soy yo-dijo él un poco nervioso.

-Que sucedió?-

-No lo sé. Moon y yo escuchamos el disparo y comenzamos a buscar en el jardín…-

Antes de que Espio continuase hablando su teléfono sonó. El contestó y luego de unas cuantas palabras termino la llamada.

-Quien era?-pregunte

-Moon…dice que vayamos a la fuente-

Inmediatamente fuimos hacia la fuente ubicada en el centro del jardín. Deje que Espio me guiase para llegar más rápido.

* * *

Al llegar a la fuente vimos tres policías colocando esas cintas vistas en toda escena las cuales decían "_Forbidden passage", _ese mismo mensaje que al español se traduce "prohibido el paso". Moon se encontraba hablando con otros dos policías. Note algo interesante y al mismo tiempo inquietante, un rio pequeño de sangre el cual provenía de un cuerpo, y no cualquier cuerpo, sino el de la ardilla que había conocido esa misma noche.

-Que ocurrió?-pregunte a Moon.

-Un disparo que llego a impactar justo en el pecho. El hotel dijo que ya han llamado a una ambulancia.-dijo ella en un tono fastidiado.

-Con permiso-dijo una voz femenina. Resulto que era una coneja enfermera. En su camisa en la parte izquierda tenía una placa la cual decía Bunny, posiblemente su nombre. Incluso a mi me parecía sorprendente la llegada de ellos, pues el hospital más cercano se encontraba a una media hora del hotel. Ella y otro tomaron el cuerpo sin vida de la ardilla y lo colocaron en una camilla.

Luego de eso policías y gerentes del hotel empezaron a hablar del pequeño "inconveniente" ocurrido.

-Mañana nos encargaremos del caso, lo prometo señores-decía Moon mientras el gerente principal del hotel se trataba de calmar un poco. Yo empecé a buscar una que otra pista que pudiese encontrar.

-Oye Shad ya oíste a Moon, dijo que mañana veríamos este caso-dijo Espio intentando separarme de la escena del crimen.

-De acuerdo-dije poniéndome de pie –Aun así creo que ya conseguí una muy buena pista…-

* * *

Decidí levantarme más temprano de lo normal. Hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer y en mi lista la primera era hacer una pequeña visita a Prower Corporation.

* * *

Llegue a un edificio que tenía cerca de unos 20 pisos, tal vez 30. Era el edificio principal de Prower Corporation, nadie en Francia podía llegar a confundirse con él. Entre al edificio. Era muy elegante como para tratarse de una compañía industrial masiva. Pregunte en recepción donde estaba la oficina del joven dueño de la compañía.

"Piso 25 pasillo C"

Debia de llegar ahí. El resolver este misterio iba a incluir a esta compañía de una forma u otra. Un elevador me llevo hasta el piso 25. Llegue al pasillo C en donde había una puerta bien decorada y de gran tamaño, la puerta del jefe, podía ser…

La gata de color Aqua de la noche anterior estaba en la recepción. Decidí acercarme a ella para conseguir entrar.

-Bon jour, puedo ayudarlo?-dijo ella tecleando.

-Soy Shadow the hedgehog, necesito hablar con Miles Prower-

-El señor Prower se encuentra muy ocupado lo siento…pero podrá verlo el 25 del mes entrante-dijo ella mientras continuaba tecleando.

-Señorita, necesito hablar con Prower, es sobre el asunto ocurrido ayer por la noche-

Ella dejo de teclear. Me miro a los ojos. Al verme, note como se empezaba a poner algo nerviosa.

-Puede repetirme su nombre…-fue lo único que dijo

-Shadow the Hedgehog-

-Es usted periodista o…-

-Soy detective. Estoy viendo un caso el cual incluye a Prower, pero si quiere un escándalo en la prensa…-

-No. Yo, lo dejare entrar…-dijo ella algo deprimida-solo necesito que espere. El señor Prower se encuentra atendiendo a alguien más-

En ese momento escuche unos cuantos gritos que provenían del interior de la oficina. Las voces me resultaban familiares asi que decidi entrar.

-Oiga espere…-dijo la gata poniéndose de pie.

Al entrar mire a Vector algo irritado hablando con Prower el cual se le notaba deprimido.

-Escucha Prower teníamos un trato lo olvidas?-dijo el cocodrilo algo alterado. Ambos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. En eso la gata entro rápidamente

-Se-señor Prower perdón por interrumpirlo pero él se metió y…-

-Déjalo-fueron las palabras de Prower. La gata salió de la habitación. Vector se volvió hacia Prower y le dijo

-Seguiremos hablando de esto mañana…-dicho esto el cocodrilo se fue algo molesto. Decidí dirigirme hacia el zorro.

-Inspector…que se le ofrece?-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Tranquilo Sr. Prower, no tomare mucho de su tiempo…-

-Dígame Tails, odio que todos me digan "Señor Prower"-

-Bien-dije mientras tomaba asiento-Tails, de casualidad usted tiene la lista de invitados de la fiesta?-

-Sí, déjeme buscarla-El zorro empezó a buscar en su computador. En ese instante la gata color Aqua volvió a entrar.

-Señor Prower-

-Que sucede Sea?-

-Observe, son las noticias…-dicho esto la gata encendió el televisor. Al parecer era una rueda de prensa, pero no de Prower Corporation.

-Señor Robotnik, díganos que opina usted de lo ocurrido ayer en la fiesta de su compañía rival?-

-Bueno, -dijo un hombre robusto, calvo, con lentes y un gran bigote -primeramente fue algo inesperado, proviniendo de una compañía que tiene como división mas beneficiaria de "seguridad y defensa civil"…-

-Robotnik, podría decirnos las nuevas noticias acerca de Robotnik Industries-

-Por supuesto-dijo mientras acomodaba su chaqueta roja- El día de hoy anuncio la apertura de la división de "Extreme Gears" y mejoras en la división de defensas…después de todo, la seguridad de nuestros clientes es algo que priorizamos en Robotnik industries, esto no es un juego de "niños"-

No pude seguir viendo el reportaje pues Tails apago el televisor. La gata se sintió algo culpable por haberle mostrado eso al zorro.

-Perdón-dijo ella retirándose nuevamente

El zorro tenía una expresión triste, angustiada. Luego dirigió su vista hacia mí.

-Lamento que haya visto eso inspector-dijo con voz apagada

-Tranquilo. Muchos rivales aprovechan la debilidad para tratar de salir adelante, pero terminan siendo escoria-

-Gracias por el consejo inspector-dijo un poco más alegre. –Aquí tiene la lista de invitados, quienes asistieron, quienes no…-dijo mientras me entregaba un papel.-puedo hacer algo mas por usted?…-

Le vi fijamente. Pensé dos veces antes de decirle lo siguiente:

-Solo una cosa…-

* * *

Luego de Prower Corporation decidí ir al comisariato. Entre y me dirigí hacia mi oficina. Entre e inmediatamente me puse a leer los papeles que Prower me había entregado. Estuve en mi oficina tal vez una media hora revisando los escritos. Escuché que alguien tocó la puerta, pero no respondí. Mientras intentaba concentrarme más otra vez tocaron la puerta.

-Pasé-fue lo único que dije

-Vaya vaya, entonces mi suposiciones eran correctas…-dijo Moon mientras se sentaba

-Que sucede?-le pregunté

-Que sucede?, te vi ayer muy serio y supuse que hoy estarías trabajando en el caso-

-Sabes cómo trabajo, esto no es algo nuevo para ti-respondí

-Cierto. Y…quiénes son tus sospechosos?-

Decidí acomodarme mejor en mi silla. Deslicé la lista de invitados hacia el otro extremo del escritorio, donde se encontraba Moon.

-La lista de invitados de la fiesta?-

-Mira quienes no asistieron-

Moon empezó a revisar la lista. Solo eran dos páginas así que fue una revisión rápida.

-Solo hubo una inasistencia-

-Así es…y revisaste quien fue?-Ella dirigió su mirada al documento.

-Ivo Robotnik…no es el jefe de la compañía rival-

-Y casualmente no asistió al evento. Dio una rueda de prensa en la cual criticaba a Prower-

-Entonces, sospechas de él porqué?…-

-Porque en la rueda de prensa abordó el tema de defensa civil…y que mejor ejemplo de mejora de defensa civil que un problema ocurrido a su compañía rival…-

-Interesante y tu otro sospechoso?-

-Vector-

-Vector?...el jefe de las modelos-

-Mira este archivo- le entregue a Moon una carpeta. Moon empezó a leerla.

-Dime que no es cierto-

-Lo es. Al parecer Vector firmo con Prower hace un mes atrás un contrato el cual aseguraba pagar a él y las modelos por los trabajos realizados en Paris, y si una de las modelos llegase a sufrir algún "incidente" Prower le pagaría a Vector cerca de 100 mil euros como parte de un seguro de vida-

-Entonces, Vector es beneficiario…-

-Efectivamente. Y no solo eso. Al parecer se está aprovechando de las amenazas de muertes a sus modelos-

-Amenazas? Rouge era la única amenazada…-

-Eso crei yo hasta que vi esto-de mi gabardina saque un papel algo arrugado y se lo entregue a Moon.

-Es…Es una amenaza de muerte…-

-Tal y como la de Rouge…-respondí- Al parecer Acorn era la primera chica amenazada. No le contó a nadie de su situación, simplemente a Vector…-

-Por eso Vector hizo firmar a Miles…-

-Correcto. Además de esto, sabia de que Acorn no conseguiría esa cantidad de dinero, por eso sabia que sería beneficiario apenas pusiese un pie en Paris-

-Vaya, sí que me impresionas…-dijo Moon Sorprendida

-Aun así no puedo evitar que hay un tercer sospechoso en alguna parte…-

-Y que hay del disparo?-pregunto Moon algo curiosa- sabes quien fue?-

-Robotnik no asistió al evento y Vector…-

-El se encontraba hablando con Prower…yo lo vi al momento que ocurrió el disparo-dijo ella

-Entonces mis conclusiones con correctas-

-Conclusiones?-

-El disparo fue realizado por un cómplice…-dije de manera determinada.

_No me detendría con esas sospechas…encontraría al criminal, aunque me tomase poco tiempo._

_

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por ahora…_

Tenemos a los primeros sospechosos, pero para saber quién es el culpable…deberán de leer el fic ^^

Nos vemos en la próxima y no olviden comentar!


	6. Pistas

Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo, Perdon si me dilate ^^U

**Agradezco de manera general sus reviews! Gracias ;D**

**Emperatriz **gracias por tu review! En cuanto a la relación de Moon y Espio…digamos que solo son amigos ^^ (o…puede que más adelante pasen otras…cosas ¬w¬) y también yo miraba irresistible la actitud de Shadow como un detective (-w- es tan perfecto….)

Bien, los dejo con el cap. Ya saben…Lean, espero disfruten, tómense una soda y COMENTEN ^w^

* * *

Era un nuevo día. Decidí empezarlo en mi oficina, llegando a conseguir más conclusiones acerca de las pistas que había recolectado. Me llegue a centrar en la amenaza de Acorn…resultaba un dato importante y al mismo tiempo muy inquietante. Leí el papel cerca de unas 7 veces, tal vez más…pero sabía que con leerlo no resolvería el crimen.

Así que decidí dar mi siguiente paso. Me enfoque en el contrato. El documento que Prower me dio el día de ayer acerca de Vector lo llegaba a poner como un sospechoso principal, pero algo adentro de mi no estaba tan seguro de esto. Aun así el documento resulto un tanto relevante en cuanto al crimen. Luego recordé algo principal en el caso. Mi cliente solo tenía una semana de vida. Aquel maldito que estuviese tras todo esto no solo recortó el tiempo de Rouge…también recortó el mío. Pero aun así…no estaba dispuesto a perder este reto.

Me dirigía hacia la oficina de Moon para hablar con ella. Pero me detuve justo en el marco de la puerta. Vi a un humano, algo mayor, de uniforme color azul. Parecía una especie de comandante el cual se encontraba gritándole a Moon.

Las últimas palabras de este fueron

-Si este caso no llega a resolverse dejaras a la policía de Paris sumida en mas vergüenza de lo que ya esta y supongo que sabrás lo que ocurrirá después-dijo en tono autoritario. Dicho esto se retiro. Al pasar a mi lado note su ira y furia, la cual al parecer no había sido descargada completamente en Moon.

Decidí entrar. Moon se encontraba angustiada. Una expresión de preocupación llenaba su rostro completamente.

-Quien rayos se cree ese tipo gritándote así…-dije tratando de llamar su atención

-Ese tipo es el comisionado policial, mi superior…-dijo ella con un tono apagado

-Moon, estas bien?-

Ella soltó un suspiro. Tomo algo de aire y luego se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba.

-Sí, tranquilo-dijo ella-y que puedo hacer por ti…-

-Moon, sabes dónde estará Vector el día de hoy?-

-Él y las chicas se encuentran en "repos éternel" (descanso eterno en francés) recuerda que es la vela de Acorn-dijo Moon entregándome la dirección del lugar. Tome el papel. Estaba a punto de retirarme hasta que me volví a ella y le dije

-Moon, no te preocupes…resolveré este caso y tú no te veras afectada…te lo prometo-dicho esto, Salí de la oficina.

* * *

El lugar se encontraba a unos cuarenta minutos del comisariato. Tome un taxi para llegar al lugar. En el recorrido note una foto que me llamo la atención. Era una de las tantas fotos que habían tomado en la sesión de fotos de hace un par de días. En efecto, ahí salía mi cliente vistiendo un traje deportivo, el cual de una manera u otra le quedaba muy bien. _Pero que estaba pensando_…yo diciendo cosas así de un cliente, debía de estar loco o tal vez es la presión del caso. Trate de olvidarme de eso por un momento.

El taxi se detuvo. Había llegado a su destino. Baje de este y pague por su servicio. Luego me dirigí al interior del edificio.

No fue difícil encontrar a los demás. Todos se encontraban vestidos de color negro por el luto. El ataúd de Acorn se encontraba cerrado. Decidí aproximarme a mi cliente para conversar con ella sobre el caso. Ella se encontraba sentada en una mesa hablando con la eriza rosa. Al ver que yo me aproximaba la eriza rosa se fue y dejo a mi cliente sola.

-Monsieur, que hace usted aquí?-pregunto ella

-Quería hablar con usted…-

-Ah, claro –dijo ella mientras tomaba otra posición –adelante, diga lo que tiene que decir-

No quise necesariamente preguntar primeramente sobre el caso, así que decidí empezar nuestra conversación con otra pregunta que tenía en mente.

-Por que el ataúd de su amiga se encuentra cerrado?…creí que debía de estar abierto para darle el ultimo adiós-

-Oh, eso. Sally era muy, como se dice…supersticiosa. Hace unos años, cuando la conocí, me dijo que creía en cosas raras. Se alejaba de los gatos negros, nunca utilizaba espejos de manos pues tenía miedo de dejarlos caer y también creía que si dejaban el ataúd abierto, ella no podría descansar en paz…-

-Entiendo…-Fue lo único que respondí.

-Inspector…acaso ya tiene una pista de quien es el culpable?-

-Solo unas cuantas, pero hay más de un sospechoso-respondí

En ese instante vi a Vector terminando una conversación con Prower. Decidí aprovechar ese momento para hablar con él. Así que me disculpe con Rouge y fui a hablar con Vector.

* * *

Vector se encontraba leyendo una especie de cuenta bancaria. Así que simplemente llame su atención

-Extraño el ver a alguien con dinero en un funeral no?-dije mientras él dirigía su vista hacia mí.

-Que haces tú aquí?-

-Tengo preguntas para usted acerca del contrato que tiene con Prower-

-Entonces pregunte, no tengo nada que esconder-dijo mientras tomaba asiento

-Según el contrato, Prower se comprometía a pagar una gran suma de dinero en caso de fallecimiento de las modelos…estoy en lo correcto?-

-Si. Y?-

-Y ahora que Acorn murió usted es el beneficiario y quien se quedara con las sumas de dinero, o no?-

-Qué? Yo no…Un minuto, acaso está diciendo que me estoy aprovechando de las amenazas de las chicas?-dijo el poniéndose de pie colocando sus manos en una mesa en señal de molestia

-Entonces, puedo saber, adonde irá todo el dinero de Acorn?-

-Por qué no revisa esto detective…-dijo entregándome lo que parecía una cuenta bancaria. Revise detalladamente esta. Al parecer ya tenía unos 3 años de existencia y la dueña era Acorn. El dinero que Prower había cedido había sido depositado a la cuenta de Acorn.

-Parece que el gran detective se confundió-dijo el cocodrilo tratando de burlarse de mí. Aunque tenía las intenciones de darle un buen golpe para hacerlo callar, trate de detenerme, algo que pocas veces resultaba ya que mi ira siempre se salía de mis limites.

-Sabe quién es el beneficiario de Acorn?-

-Qué? Claro que no, no tengo ni la más mínima idea-dijo el tratándose de dirigir a la puerta-pero al parecer quien este tras este enredo está jugando muy bien en contra suya-

El cocodrilo creyó que había logrado derrumbarme. Así que simplemente conteste

-En serio cree que no resolveré el caso?-dije en tono serio

-Es posible…-dijo él con una sonrisa de triunfador

-Usted me ha brindado las pistas necesarias para terminar con el caso lo más pronto posible, pero al parecer es un idiota por no haberlas reconocido a simple vista-dije mientras salía de la puerta.

* * *

Decidí buscar a Prower. El se encontraba sentado en una mesa, viendo unos cuantos papeles.

-Hola señor Prower-

-Inspector…ya le dije que me diga Tails-dijo el algo avergonzado

-Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?-dije tomando asiento

-Claro-

-Dígame, podría explicarme…donde es que deposita el dinero correspondiente a cada modelo en caso de su fallecimiento?-

-Pues, Vector me dio el número de cuentas bancarias de cada una de ellas. Luego ellas firmaron para hacer el documento válido.-dijo el mostrándome un papel.

En efecto, ahí se encontraban los números de cuentas bancarias de todas las chicas con sus respectivas firmas. Devolví el documento al joven zorro.

-Ya veo-fue lo único que dije. Me despedí de él. Decidí que era hora de ir a la oficina a juntar ciertos datos que me ayudarían en el caso pero una llamada cambio todo.

-Hola?-conteste

-Shadow, soy Espio, necesito que vengas al hotel 7Eiffel…creo que encontramos algo que te puede interesar…-

-Entendido-dicho esto termine la conversación. 7 Eiffel…ese era el lugar al cual tenía que llegar inmediatamente.

* * *

7 Eiffel era un hotel con entorno lujoso teniendo una ubicación básica en Paris. No era el mejor hotel de Paris, pero aun así conservaba su prestigio. Este era el hotel en el cual se hospedaban las modelos. Encontré unos cuantos policías en el lobby. Ellos me dijeron como encontrar a Espio en el hotel. Debía de encontrar la habitación 202. Solo fue cuestión de unos veinte minutos y di con el cuarto.

Mire a más policías los cuales entraban y salían de la habitación. Encontré a Espio hablando con otro policía.

-Hey amigo, que bueno que llegaste-dijo Espio saludándome

-Que sucede Espio?-pregunte

-Adivina que encontramos…-dijo mientras hacia unas señas con las manos. Un lobo grisáceo con traje policial llego con unos cuantos papeles.

-Encontramos algunas de las amenazas que llegaban a Sally…al parecer sus amenazas empezaron cerca de 2 o 3 semanas atrás-dijo mientras me entregaba los papeles.

-Que mas encontraste?-

-Acorn tenía su testamento bajo su almohada…tendré que llevarlo como evidencia al comisariato-dijo mientras tomaba el documento.

-Además encontramos cerca de 200 mil dólares en una cuenta bancaria a nombre de Abigail Acorn, al parecer su hermana-

-200 mil?-

-Deducimos que Sally pidió dinero a su hermana para evitar su muerte…pero ahora que ella está muerta supongo que se deberá de regresar el dinero a su hermana…-

-Entiendo…-

Luego de esto me quede investigando el apartamento logrando encontrar alguna otra cosa sobre Acorn. Espio me llevo directo al comisariato. Ahora debía de unir las pistas que tenia acerca del que se encontraba tras todo esto.

* * *

Tratare de continuar lo más pronto posible…

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy…sé que no hubo mucha intervención de Rouge pero les prometo que próximamente habrá un cap. Exclusivo de Shadow y Rouge…¬w¬

Bien, nos vemos en la próxima!


	7. Infiltracion

Hola y perdón por dilatarme! Últimamente los profesores me han bombardeado con trabajos, que malos que son T.T (o tal vez conspiran en mí contra ¬.¬)

Bueno, como sea, aquí está el cap. **Agradezco a todos sus reviews!**

**Nigromante 01 **Phoenix Wright…no lo conozco ^^U la verdad el fic se vino a locura mía…claro que partiendo de la idea de rav-malakhim (Para ser sincera estudie algunos casos sencillos…nada mas)

Chicos, me gusta que tengan sus sospechosos…espero que sus deducciones sean muy buenas pero claro, no podemos dejar las deducciones de Shadow atrás…

Una cosita mas…toda fan de Shadow revise mi perfil…encontrara algo…interesante…y si van a copiar y pegar dejen sus nombres en un MP o dejen reviews, cualquiera de las dos cosas.

Bueno, los dejo con el cap. Lean, espero disfruten, y…que era…o si…COMENTEN OwO!

* * *

Shadow POV

Cielos con un toque decadente, nieve cayendo en las calles de Paris y un viento suave con esencias, aun era tarde. Al llegar al comisariato Espio y yo fuimos a la oficina de Moon. Ella abrió la puerta, nos vio algo sorprendida pero no dijo nada…algo muy extraño por parte de ella. Ambos tomamos asiento. Espio estaba preparando la evidencia para mostrársela a Moon.

-Bien chicos, que es lo que tienen?-

-Bien, encontramos algunas de las amenazas a Acorn, su testamento y una gran suma de dinero…-

-Algo mas…?- pregunto la loba grisácea con tono algo apagado

-bueno, no encontramos nada más…pero aun se encuentran policías en el apartamento revisando y cuidando-

-Bien, puedes…retirarte Espio-dijo desinteresadamente mirando por la ventana.

Espio susurro algo –dejare las cosas en tu escritorio, Shad-se levanto y se fue aún hacer ruido. Ahora quedábamos Moon y yo en la habitación. Algo de silencio se produjo en el ambiente. Ella quito sus ojos del vidrio frio y se sentó.

-Todo bien?-pregunté tratando de romper el insólito silencio.

-Si…-dijo ella dirigiendo su vista hacia mí.

-Escucha Moon si se trata acerca de ese anciano no tienes por qué preocuparte por…-

-Shadow me van a despedir-

Creí escuchar mal. –Que dijiste?-

-El comisionado dijo que el caso es muy delicado. El último día de tu cliente es mi último día en la oficina…-

Algo de ira y culpa reaccionaron en mi interior. Me puse de pie y dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-Tú no saldrás de esta oficina-

-A que te refieres?-

-Yo resolveré el caso y tú no te iras de aquí-

-Shad, él me está pisando los talones no puedo hacer nada-dijo algo alterada con una lagrima deslizándose por su rostro –creo que se acabo…-dijo en tono bajo

-Es muy temprano para rendirse…-dije mientras colocaba mi mano en su rostro –Esta no es la Moon loca y optimista que conozco-

Ella seco su lagrima del ojo derecho.- Ese anciano no te sacara…te lo prometo-dije susurrándole, ella por su parte susurro un débil _Gracias. _Al ver que ella se encontraba un poco mejor decidí tratarla de centrar en el caso poco a poco.

-Dígame jefa…tiene alguna pregunta?- dije llamando su atención. Ella sonrió.

-Lamento que me haya visto llorar inspector…-dijo ella con su sonrisa sentándose. –Shad, puedo saber acerca de los sospechosos?- dijo reincorporándose

-Vector está descartado por el momento…-dije mientras tomaba asiento

-Por qué?-

-Al parecer Prower envía los euros hacia una cuenta de Acorn y su única beneficiaria es su prima…-

-Y que hay del dinero que encontró Espio?-

-Acorn pidió prestado a su prima el dinero para ayudarla con las amenazas, pero no fue suficiente…-

-Entiendo. Eso significa que el único sospechoso es Eggman…no?-

-No-

-No?-

-No-dije reafirmando mi respuesta- sé que hay alguien más involucrado…pero no se exactamente quien es…-

-Sea quien sea te está haciendo frente…-dijo ella tratando de provocarme. No podía molestarme con ella…ella y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, ella me conocía y yo a ella.

-Puedes hacerme un favor Moon…-

-dime-

-Podrías conseguirme toda la información de Eggman Industries, su dueño, su rivalidad con Prower, todo lo que encuentres me puede servir-

-Hare todo lo posible…te lo prometo-dijo ella guiñándome el ojo.

-Gracias, Moon-dije poniendo en pie.

-Ya te vas?-

-Espio consiguió pistas muy valiosas…puede que con ellas consiga la identidad del presunto sospechoso-

-De acuerdo…en ese caso no te molestare. Pero prométeme que al menos dormirás una hora…cada vez que te quedas con documentos de tus casos no duermes no siquiera 5 minutos-

-Estaba a punto de salir, no me di la vuelta y lo único que pude decir fue

–Mientras más rápido resuelva el caso, salvare el futuro de más personas…- La puerta fue quien termino mi despedida al salir de la oficina.

* * *

Mi oficina…ese era mi hogar. Aunque tuviese aquel apartamento, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba aquí. Como Moon dijo antes, no llegaba a dormir cada vez que revisaba documentos respecto al caso. Aunque no me gustase el término "dedicado a su trabajo" eso es lo que era. Llegue a sentarme y empezar a inspeccionar todo lo encontrado.

Primero, tres papeles arrugados y viejos, las amenazas de Acorn. La primera era de hace unas dos semanas atrás, la cual decía lo mismo que la de mi cliente. Luego vi la segunda amenaza, esta resulto un tanto más interesante. Decía:

"_Querida Acorn, se que saldrás hacia Paris. Mi demanda seguirá en pie así que si no cumples esta tu vida tendrá que acabar en 'la ciudad del amor'. Entrega la misma cantidad, en el mismo tiempo en el old chateu…"_

Old Chateu…un lugar que se dice esta embrujado desde un incendio ocurrido hace tiempo atrás. Por que el sospechoso estaría entrevistado en ese lugar como punto de encuentro? Mis preguntas tal vez serian aclarados en el transcurso del tiempo. Decidí ver la tercera y última amenaza.

"_El tiempo corre y no veo que te muevas…consigue los 800 que faltan sino tu velada será la última" _

Al parecer el sospechoso conocía la cifra acumulada por Acorn. Quien fuese el sospechoso era hábil, lograba investigar de una manera impresionante. Incluso, entre mis pensamientos llegue a creer que tal vez de una manera superior a la mía. NO. No podía pensar en eso. Como Moon dijo anteriormente, alguien quería hacerme frente y yo no lo podía permitir.

Decidí centrarme en el siguiente documento. El testamento de Acorn. No era muy largo, puedo entenderlo pues era joven y no tenía mucho que contar.

"_Tal vez cuando encuentren esto yo no me encuentre con ustedes. Este es solo un pequeño testamento, sencillo y directo._

_Mis joyas, vestidos, cosas y dinero quisiera que fuese transferido a mi prima, Abigail Acorn, que reside en Sao Pablo, Brasil. Sé que ella disfrutara mucho el recibir mis cosas, pues ella siempre soñó con estar en mi lugar._

_A todas las chicas y Vector, les deseo mucha suerte en caso de que llegue a pasar esto, de nuevo…"_

Un testamento corto pero breve. Todas sus pertenencias y dinero enviados a la misma persona. El documento era valido desde hace una semana atrás, lo que significa que Acorn sabía que su muerte se aproximaba. Pistas muy relevantes e interesantes…hablaban mucho, pero no lo suficiente. Debía de saber lo que ocurría…mi apartamento estaría vacio esta noche.

* * *

Moon POV

Primera hora del día. Siempre acostumbraba a levantarme a las 6 a.m. para empezar a trabajar, pero con esto del invierno, las cosas cambian, una hora mas no mataría a nadie. Rutinas matutinas, un desayuno rápido, todo lo de costumbre que puede hacer alguien por la mañana. Una chaqueta negra algo formal y unos pantalones ajustados, ese era mi vestuario para hoy.

Debía de admitirlo, aun me encontraba algo abatida por lo que ocurrió ayer, pero no podía quitar mi confianza de Shadow. Siempre que el promete algo, siempre lo cumple. Es una de sus facultades. Claro que muchas chicas en el comisariato no le podían quitar los ojos de encima.

Si, era atractivo, pero no para mí. él era solo mi amigo, aquel con el que jugaba a policías y ladrones, aquel que me ayudaba con mis tareas, que le daba un buen golpe a todo aquel que me molestaba y me regalaba la mitad de su sándwich en el receso…ese era Shadow.

Terminando mi desayuno recordé mi promesa con él. Decidí hacer cosas rápidas, así que opte por buscar información y enviársela…sabía que de una forma u otra a estas horas se encontraba en la oficina sin haber dormido siquiera un minuto. Él odiaba que le dijeran dedicado, pero eso es lo que era.

Solo me fui a la computadora. Busque algo de información, pero como toda compañía privada, pedía una clave especial. Por suerte, ser jefa de un departamento policial tenía sus beneficios, y uno de ellos era tener una clave para accesar a toda la información archivada en Francia.

Extraño. No podía ingresar al sistema. Intenté de nuevo, pero igualmente no podía entrar. Esto me hacia levantar mas sospechas sobre Robotnik, pero aun así debía de conseguir información para Shadow, no tenia opción…debía infiltrarme en la industria y encontrar la información de la manera difícil.

* * *

Llegue a un edificio grisáceo. En letra exageradamente grande decía "Eggman Industries", no había duda, como si pudiese haberla…

Entre al edificio. En la recepción principal se encontraba una cuervo. Desinteresada, y aburrida.

-Hola, busco a…-

-El señor Robotnik no le puede atender por el momento, necesita una cita previa-dijo algo indiferente.

Esto me llego a irritar un poco.

-Escuche, este es una caso urgente…-

-A si? Pues el señor Robotnik podrá atenderle el…23 de Marzo del año entrante, le parece?-

Mi paciencia estaba llegando a cierto punto en que mi formalidad y mi histeria llegaban a fusionarse. Solo respire, tome aire…no era momento de iniciar una pelea. Busque en mi chaqueta y encontré lo necesario para entrar.

-Ves esto…Robotnik está seriamente involucrado con un caso y es necesario hablar con el inmediatamente- esta vez estaba segura de mi entrada. Ella vio mi placa.

-Señor, Robotnik-dijo mientras hablaba por un intercomunicador –Alguien subirá a su oficina, creo que es algo que le pueda interesar-

-Qué? Bueno, más vale que sea importante-dijo una voz respondiendo a la cuervo.

-La oficina de Robotnik es en el último piso-dijo ella volviendo su vista a una revista.

* * *

Mi oficina no era nada comparado con esa. Creo que era 5 veces más grande que la mía. No había señales de Eggman en ninguna parte. Decidí acercarme al escritorio. Solo había algunos contratos y otros. Escuche una voz, posiblemente Eggman…y en efecto, era él.

-Bien, sea lo que sea, si lo tengo yo y a mejor precio…-dijo mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta roja.

-Señor Robotnik, mi nombre es Moon, jefa del departamento policial de Paris-

-Veo que…no es necesaria mi presentación-dijo el retorciendo su bigote, y uno muy grande debo de mencionar.

-Señor Robotnik, yo…-no pude continuar pues su teléfono sonó.

-Oh vaya disculpe. Hoy las llamadas no han cesado, solo será un minuto…-él contestó la llamada.

Vi diferentes cosas en la oficina. Luego vi a Robotnik levantándose.

-Disculpe mi retiro, volveré en unos minutos…-

-Tómese su tiempo…-fue lo único que respondí. El salió por la puerta principal. Note que su computador estaba encendido. Era una oportunidad única y debía aprovecharla. Por suerte llevaba un dispositivo para almacenar toda aquella información necesaria.

Solo inserte unas cuantas palabras y miles de resultados se presentaron ante mí. Lo difícil era buscar la correcta. Así que trate de buscar aquello que resultase importante. Encontré algo llamado "Raices de Robotnik". Copie el archivo y seguí buscando. Encontré unos planos con el nombre "Extreme gear generación Prower" muy interesante… trate de buscar más cosas, lo posible, pues tenía mi tiempo limitado. Logre encontrar un archivo más. Este decía "Departamento Prower Corporation".

Con esos archivos creí que era lo suficiente. Escuche a Robotnik gritando en el pasillo. Esa era mi señal. Guarde el USB y quite los archivos de la pantalla. Tome asiento y en ese instante Robotnik grito histérico a dos científicos que venían tras él. Un anciano de barba muy poblada y otro con gafas y cabello castaño, más joven que el anterior.

-Pero señor, el prototipo no está listo…-dijo el más viejo

-Pues tiene hasta hoy por la tarde para terminarlo…ENTENDIDO-

-hoy…por...la tarde-decía el más joven escribiendo lo que decía Robotnik

-Deja de repetir todo lo que digo-dijo histérico el viejo calvo con bigote

-No…repetir…todo…lo que…dice-

-YA LARGUENSE-

Ambos salieron por la puerta principal.

-Y bien señorita, que puedo hacer por usted?-

-bueno…yo quería saber…acerca de sus extreme gears, escuche que empezaría con ese proyecto…-

-Oh si, pero…aun no esta listo pero puedo decir que…-

-No está listo? Pero que lastima, creo que tendré que volver otro día, debía de hacer un reporte a cerca de los fabulosos extreme gears que ofrecerá Robotnik Industries próximamente…pero fui llamada hace unos instantes asi que no se preocupe. Fue un gusto conocerlo…-

-Si…igual-dijo el algo confundido

-Creo que lo visitare muy pronto, hasta entonces señor Robotnik-

* * *

Me dirigía hacia el comisariato. La información que tenía era invaluable y puede que fuese vital para Shadow…Se que el resolverá el caso, pero mi única pregunta era:

_¿Cuánto tardara?_

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo por ahora.

Moon participo esta vez…y la próxima…será Rouge.

Por ahora los dejo. Pero…Regresare! Si es que mis profesores se apiadan de mi ¬¬

Bien, nos vemos en la próxima!


	8. Modelar

Bien, hola de nuevo!

Sí, me tomo algo de tiempo la subida de este cap PERDON T.T…pero tenia problemas para editar la historia y no me permitia actualizar. En fin, aprovecho esta oportunidad para decirles que los días de espera para los caps. Serán entre 3 o 4 días tal vez…la verdad tendrán que disculparme pero estamos empezando con unos proyectos para las clases…(mis profesores se pusieron de acuerdo y me bombardearon de nuevo T.T Esto es guerra ¬¬)

Quiero agradecerles por ser fieles lectores! (Gracias OwO)

**Nigromante01 **la verdad no tenía pensado el colocar a metal Sonic en el fic…pero debo de decir qué bueno que aportes tus ideas!

**Sombra de Maldad **No hay problema, en serio. La verdad a todos alguna vez se nos hace difícil el estar al tanto de las cosas. La prueba de fidelidad…bueno me alegro que te identifiques…la verdad tuve que traducirla ya que le pertenece a una amiga llamada ShadowStarWolf.

**Emperatriz **Casualmente me inspire en parte a Death Note. Adoro como L quiere hacer justicia mientras se come un pastel (-w- que rico!) Mientras Light mata a todos y le da manzanas a Ryuk (sufran la ira de kira ¬w¬) Tambien se me hizo adorable la parte de amigos de la infancia. En cuanto al capítulo exclusivo de ambos…está muy cerca te lo prometo a ti y los demás.

Bueno chicos…los dejo con el cap. Lean, disfruten, compartan un sándwich (si! -w-) y comenten! ^^

* * *

Rouge POV

El sol saliendo, la alarma sonando de manera estridente, las cortinas en la habitación tratando aun de retrasar el amanecer y las sabanas enredadas con mis piernas y brazos. Era una nueva mañana. No importaba si fuese en Japón, España, Brasil, Nueva York o Paris, siempre era lo mismo. Aquel que diga que la vida de una modelo es fácil es un ignorante. Aun me encontraba cansada de la noche anterior, pero debía de levantarme, pues no tenía otra opción.

Decidí levantarme y correr lentamente la cortina y echarle un vistazo a lo que había afuera. Un gran monumento el cual toda la mañana, las tardes y las noches se encontraba invadido por parejas jóvenes deseando cumplir su deseo de pasar una noche en la "ciudad del amor", esa era mi gran vista. La verdad no me llamaba la atención ver la torre Eiffel desde mi cuarto. Tal vez llegaba a ilusionarme hace unos cuantos años atrás, pero ahora solo era un símbolo, una construcción más no diferente a las demás.

Una ducha rápida podría llegar a despejar un poco mi mente.

* * *

Un abrigo de color negro con centro purpura, un par de botas del mismo color de mi chaqueta, unas gafas purpura y una falda con cuadros negros y blanco, ese sería mi atuendo de hoy. Sabía que Paris estaba en la temporada de invierno, era lógico pues en todas sus calles había nieve. Pero aun con esta ropa, no llegaba a sentir mucho frio, algo que los demás consideraban extraño. Decidí ir al restaurante más cerca y pedí un desayuno completo. Muchos creen que el hecho de ser modelo significa cerrar tu estomago para siempre y no comer más que unas migas. Eran unos idiotas. Yo incluso podía llegarme a devorar un par de hamburguesas y toda la soda que pudiese tomar si estuviese en hambruna.

Pero claro, el ser modelo lleva sus complicaciones. Todos están pendiente sobre tus movimientos, lo que haces, lo que vistes y por supuesto…lo que comiste. Es por eso que cuando eres una chica que aparece en carteles, revistas y otras debes comportarte como una muñeca sin emociones ni movilidad propia o una "señorita" como nos decía Vanilla. Era lo que más odiaba de mi empleo.

Mientras comía me llego un mensaje de Amy.

"_Rouge, empezaremos en media hora…Donde estas?"_

Decidí no estresarme. Termine mi desayuno de manera tranquila, pague la cuenta, tome mi bolso y me fui de nuevo al hotel. Llegue y ahí estaba, un erizo café con púas algo erizadas las de arriba y caídas las de abajo. Era un chofer "especial" el cual tenía la responsabilidad de llevarme al trabajo, al hotel o a donde fuera. Era…por seguridad. Solo me monté al auto y fuimos al lugar al cual debíamos de ir.

* * *

Llegamos a art et passion. Simplemente baje y fui directo al camerino el cual me habían designado. Pero antes de llegar a él, vi a las chicas sentadas en unas bancas de color blanco, hablando y riendo. No era hora de empezar, así que fui solo para distraerme momentáneamente.

-Vaya, miren quien viene?-dijo Wave

-Hola, no es muy temprano para que estén tomando?-pregunte al verlas sonrientes.

-Tomando? Rouge simplemente estábamos hablando-dijo Blaze

Las chicas me dieron un espacio y tome asiento.

-Y…de que hablaban?-pregunte curiosa

-De chicos- dijo Wave algo emocionada

-Chicos?-

-Sí, tonta-dijo Amy acercándose –hace unos minutos estábamos acabando a Jet…-

-El halcón?-

-Sí, no es tan listo que digamos y es muy testarudo…-dijo Blaze

-Sí, pero tiene dinero y en parte es algo…-dijo Wave quedándose callada

-Algo que?-pregunto Amy

-Nada-dijo Wave sonrojándose

-Vamos, habla Wave…después de todo ahora sin Sally las únicas amigas que quedamos somos nosotras-dijo Blaze

-Bien…solo creo que él es un poco…guapo-dijo Wave mientras se cubría la cara de la vergüenza

-Lo sabia! Blaze págame!-dijo Amy a la gata purpura

-Rayos…-dijo Blaze algo decepcionada. Luego por un minuto todas nos empezamos a reír. Amy prosiguió la conversación.

-Bueno, no se ustedes pero Sonic es el adecuado para mi…-dijo ella con sonrisa triunfante

-Sonic esto, Sonic lo otro…vamos Amy el te tiene obsesionada…-dijo Wave

-Lo sé es tan grandioso-dijo Amy algo ilusionada.

-Bien, dejemos a Amy con Sonic…-dijo Blaze-ya sabemos que son el uno para el otro…-

-Como tú y el erizo plateado?-pregunte

-Cállate Rouge…el…él es solo un amigo-dijo algo nerviosa

-Entonces por qué te sonrojas cuando hablamos de el-dijo Amy mientras todas dirigíamos la vista hacia cierta gata nerviosa

-Yo? Claro que no-dijo sonrojada. Todas empezamos a reir de nuevo.

-Bueno, creo que la única que tiene a su chico definido es cierta murciélago-dijo Wave

-Es cierto. Tu y Knuckles llevan tres años como novios, no me sorprendería que te pidiese matrimonio-dijo Blaze mientras se desvanecía el color rojizo de sus mejillas.

-Vamos chicas, el hecho de que este con Knux desde hace tiempo atrás no significa que se lleguen a casar…-dijo Amy en mi defensa

-Si claro. Si fuesen tu y Sonic…-dijo Blaze

-…mmm…Sonic-dijo Amy mientras cerraba sus ojos y se abrazaba a si misma

-Blaze para que le recordaste?-dijo Wave

-Bueno para acabar con los chicos…creo que estamos olvidando a alguien-dijo Amy

-A quien, a Manic?-dijo Wave

-No...al inspector Shadow…-dijo Amy con sonrisa traviesa

-Shadow…es muy guapo para ser detective-dijo Blaze imaginándoselo

-Es cierto, tiene muy buen cuerpo, y muy buena cara-dijo Wave –Tu qué crees Rouge?-

Shadow. Su imagen se llego a posar en mi mente. Se miraba algo serio, lleno de misterio. Wave tenía razón, tenía un buen cuerpo y muy buena cara. La verdad cuando lo conocí, algo me dio una impresión sobre el…no estaba segura que era, pero desde el día que lo conocí la he llegado a tener. Cuando estaba a punto de dar mi opinión una voz me interrumpió.

-Aquí están! Deberían de estar en el estudio ahora-dijo una coneja algo mayor. Se trataba de Vanilla, nuestra coordinadora y una antigua modelo. Hasta donde sabemos hace tiempo atrás ella era una modelo reconocida por todo el mundo. Pero con el tiempo la fama se va. Otra de las cosas por lo que ser modelo no es duradero.

-Chicas, muévanse, la sesión de fotos espera-dijo ella algo preocupada

-Tranquila, ya vamos-dijo Amy. Todas nos levantamos y nos fuimos al estudio.

Hoy teníamos una sesión de fotos con los chicos. Debíamos de terminar el contrato con el pequeño zorro, hacer la propaganda de sus nuevas patinetas aéreas o extreme gears como le decían y propaganda para una gran carrera que se aproximaba. Aunque pareciese sencillo era algo agotador. Una rutina que debíamos cumplía casi todos los días del año.

Vanilla nos dirigió al camerino. Fuimos maquilladas y nos cambiamos a unos atuendos más deportivos. Amy llevaba un una camisa y pantalón deportivo de color rosa ambos. El traje de Wave era de color blanco. El de Blaze era de un tono lavanda y el mío era de color negro. Todo esto simplemente para unas cuantas fotos y ya.

* * *

Y ahí estaban. Tres erizos y un halcón. Estaban con sus extreme Gears de igual manera hablando y riendo. Al vernos llegar tomaron posición.

-Vaya y yo creí que no veríamos chicas lindas hoy…-dijo Manic

-Oye cuidado hermanito…recuerda que la rosadita es mía…-dijo Sonic mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Amy. Ella se sonrojo.

-Oigan podríamos tomar las fotos y ya…-dijo cierto equidna cuya voz se me hacia familiar. Sin duda era él. Me rodeo con sus brazos por detrás y recibí un beso en la mejilla por parte de él.

-Tengo una cita con una chica muy bonita y no quiero perdérmela…-dijo el terminando su frase

-Hola Knuckles –dijo mientras me volteaba hacia él.

-Hola preciosa…-

-Chicos, estamos a punto de empezar…-dijo Vanilla

Y así fue. Todos nos pusimos en posición. Los flashes de las cámaras era lo único que podíamos ver. Teníamos que tener una sonrisa que durara en toda la sesión de fotos. Podía parecer algo incomodo, pero una vez que trabajas en esto te acostumbras. Finalmente el camarógrafo nos dijo "finito".

* * *

Todos salimos de la Galería.

-Eso sí que es agotador- dijo Sonic rodeando a Amy con sus brazos.

-Bueno al menos ya terminamos-dijo Jet bostezando

-Y ahora qué?-

-Vamos a cenar chicos…la noche aun es joven-dijo Blaze tomando el brazo de Silver-Tu qué crees Silver?-dijo Blaze

-Yo? bueno no se…tenía algunas cosas que hacer-dijo Silver algo nervioso

-Comida! Me parece muy bien que me inviten a comer?-dijo Manic

-Que dices Rouge?-dijo Knuckles tomándome por la cintura

-Bueno…supongo que una salida no estará mal-dije tratando de quitar su mano de mi

* * *

Llegamos a un restaurante francés…bueno más bien a un club. Todos entramos y fuimos atendidos por una chica zorro (no digo zorra para evitar problemas xD).

-Hola bienvenidos, mi nombre es Collette…-

Antes que alguno pudiese decir algo Manic se adelanto-

-Yo soy Manic y me gustaría que nos atendieras y…a mi especialmente-dijo intentando ser un galante. Intento tomar la mano de la chica y ella se aparto.

-Déjeme guiarlos a una mesa…en especial a usted…_ridicule exotiques vert_-dijo Ella mientras se daba la vuelta y salía caminando

-Vaya…escucharon me dijo _ridicule exotiques vert_…está loca por mi-dijo el sin dejarla de ver

-Si sabes que significa tonto extranjero de color verde en francés, verdad?-dijo Amy mientras lo veía

Manic se hizo el sordo y siguió a la camarera como un tonto. Todos llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos.

* * *

Pasaron unas dos, tal vez tres horas desde que nos atendieron. Los chicos tomaban y reían. Yo? Solo pedí una copa de vino, no como mi cita. Estaba sentada al lado de Amy, así que decidí hablar con ella.

-Muy entretenido no?-dije tomando un poco de mi copa

-Vamos Rouge…no esta tan mal-dijo ella

-Bueno, si eso creo…pero, que hay si Knuckles se pone…ya sabes cómo-

-Te refieres como a la vez que se puso en tu cumpleaños?-

-Sí, más o menos-

-Rouge, tranquila. Por quien hay que preocuparnos es por Manic…-

-No esta tan mal…-dije mientras dirigíamos nuestra vista a Manic. Tenía sus ojos puestos en la misma camarera quien atendía la mesa de enfrente. Parecía un tonto.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo con el…-dijo Amy mientras tomaba un poco de su copa.

-Si claro-en eso sentí que alguien coloco mi mano en mi hombro

-Oooyeee boniiita…quieres estaaar conmigooo toooodaa la nocheee- Se trataba de Knuckles el cual ahora sostenía una botella de vino en vez de una copa.

-Knux creo que ya tomaste demasiado-dijo Sonic tratando de quitarle la botella

-Quita tus manos de mi booteellaaa, y… que diiices liiindaa-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos…-dijo Amy

-Nooo, yo diiree cuando nos vayaaamoos-dijo Knuckles alterándose

-Jet, ayudame con Knux-dijo Sonic

Jet se encontraba con Wave, besándola y con sus brazos sobre ella. Parecia un beso interminable, estaba a punto de tragarsela a mi parecer.

-Jet!-dijo Sonic separándolo de Wave

-Si claro, ya te escuche…-dijo el halcón molesto

Sonic y Jet tomaron a Knuckles. Amy y Blaze le pagaron a la camarera. Todos salimos para irnos inmediatamente al hotel.

-Oiigaan chicos adoonde vamos?-dijo Knux

-A un lugar mejor para ti-dijo Sonic

-Queee Biieen-dijo Knuckles.

Jet, Wave, Blaze y Silver se fueron en un auto. Por suerte, Sonic estaba poco mas conciente que Knuckles, asi que fue él quien manejo. Manic, Knuckles y yo íbamos atrás. Mientras adelante iban Amy y Sonic.

-Saabeen quee eees lo curioosooo de Pariiis, tooodas esas luuuces briiillandooo- decía Knuckles totalmente ebrio. Todo el camino el pasaba hablando, mientras yo intentaba ignorarlo.

* * *

Llegamos al hotel. Amy y yo bajamos. Sonic y ella se despidieron.

-Nos vemos mañana preciosa…-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Buenas noches Sonic…-Amy y el se besaron. Luego, la bocina del auto sonó.

-Oooyee Sooonic vaaamos a divertirnos-dijo Knuckles gritando. Sonic se fue al auto y los chicos se fueron. Amy y yo subimos hasta llegar a nuestras habitaciones. La habitación de ella estaba justo frente a la mía.

-Bueno Rouge, nos vemos mañana…-dijo ella

-Si…nos vemos-dije algo cansada.

Entre a mi habitación. Solo me quede acostada en mi cama pensando. Knuckles y yo ya teníamos mucho tiempo saliendo. Claro que entre tantas salidas, no era la primera vez que él se ponía ebrio. Creo que ese, mas el ver y coquetear a otras chicas, eran sus peores defectos. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y en mi mente apareció una imagen. Un erizo negro con vetas rojas usando una gabardina, Dirigiendo sus rubíes rojo fuego hacia mí.

Llegue a sentir un escalofrió subiendo por mi espalda, pero no era ese escalofrió que aparece cuando sientes temor. No. Más bien era un sentimiento de inferioridad hacia él. El simplemente me guiño el ojo. Sonreí. El también lo hizo. Tenía una sonrisa…interesante. Sentía una paz interior increíble, como si Paris lanzara fuegos artificiales con solo verlo a él con esa postura dominante y al mismo tiempo atractiva. Luego entre en razón. Que me estaba pasando? Porque él? Abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama.

-Porque…porque es que yo?…pienso en él…-dije confundida conmigo misma.


	9. Juego

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo, me disculpo por las demoras.

Sigo Agradeciendo sus reviews! Díganme que tal les va pareciendo la historia?

Bien, me voy, no los atraso. Lean, espero que lo disfruten y comenten!

* * *

_Mismo día de la historia de Rouge y la infiltración, 2 horas después de esta última._

Shadow POV

Un buen sorbo de café para empezar el día. Era lo único que había entrado a mi boca desde el día anterior. Revisar los documentos de Acorn dejo muchas lagunas en mi mente. Dirigí la vista a la ventana. Gente caminando sobre un blanco manto frio. Tranquilos, solo preocupándose por problemas mínimos: ¿Qué hacer en navidad? ¿Quiénes vendrán a la fiesta? Problemas patéticos que ni siquiera llegan a los míos. Me dirigí a la oficina. Tome asiento y termine mi café. Eran las 11:23 a.m. Cuando estaba en mi último sorbo alguien abrió mi puerta con aspecto muy agitado.

Era Moon. Algo despeinada, desarreglada. No era común en ella. Pero note algo en su aspecto desordenado. Una sonrisa. Una sonrisa extraña, victoriosa, podría ser? Cerró la puerta y se acerco a mi escritorio. Deje la taza, ya vacía en la mesa. Pensaba preguntarle porque venía así. Antes de abrir mi boca, ella se adelanto gritando de manera triunfante.

-Lo logre!…-dijo algo cansada

-Que lograste?-pregunté intrigado. Ella sacó su USB.

-Es un regalito-dijo ella mientras lo entregaba.

-Que contiene?-

Su sonrisa volvió –Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre Eggman-

-Eggman…-

-Sí, mis deudas contigo están saldadas-dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento

-A si?-

-No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirla…-

-Déjame adivinar, solo pusiste una clave en tu computadora y…-

-Desearía que hubiese sido así…-

Vi a Moon. Creí que se trataba de un a broma pero su sonrisa había desaparecido. En su lugar, había una expresión seria.

-Que fue lo que hiciste?-

-Me infiltre en Eggman Industries…tome la información de su computadora central…algo fuera de mi rutina, tu sabes-dijo ella mientras miraba sus uñas (en este caso garras)

-Que buena broma…-

-Es en serio-dijo ella algo molesta. Vi sus ojos fijamente. Algo que había aprendido de Moon en todos estos años era su expresión de mentira. Siempre que mentía, sus ojos tomaban un aspecto de nervios. Era el único, además de ella, que conocía ese secreto. Decía la verdad.

-Entonces…te infiltraste?-

Ella solo asintió.

-Pero…como? Tú nunca hiciste algo así…-

-Oye, que no lo haya hecho no significa que no pudiese-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-Y…que incluye?-

-Algo que espero te ayude a resolver el caso…-ella se levanto

-Debo de irme. Puede que el anciano vuelva a darme uno de sus sermones hoy…-dijo sin muchos ánimos

-Te prometí que resolvería el caso, pero debo de admitir que quien esta tras de esto sabe cómo hacer un crimen- dije algo molesto

Ella rió.

-Nos vemos luego inspector-dijo ella mientras salía de mi oficina.

La soledad me acompañaba de nuevo. Ahora tenía más información que revisar. Podría ser que esta información inculpara o limpiara a Eggman del caso. Estaba dispuesto. Necesitaba vencer a aquel que me estaba tratando de hacer frente.

Había tres archivos. Por su nombre, podían ser de gran ayuda para el caso, "Raíces de robotnik" decía el primero.

No era la gran cosa. Hablaba a cerca del fundador original de Robotnik Industries, Gerald Robotnik. Fue hace más de 50 años atrás. Al parecer, abuelo del actual dueño. Algo relevante tenía el documento. Al parecer Gerald era un excompañero Universitario y amigo íntimo de James Isaac Prower, abuelo del joven zorro que ocupaba la silla de la gran corporación.

El documento empezaba a tornarse interesante. Prower y Robotnik tenían la meta de construir un mundo mejor. Prower decidió empezar una empresa productora y Gerald era nada más y nada menos que su socio. Al ver éxito en la compañía, Robotnik se separó de Prower para emprender su propia compañía. Aun así, su amistad se mantuvo. Una compañía soportaba a otra y viceversa. Pero la muerte de Gerald dejo un gran espacio vacío, que fue ocupado por su recién egresado nieto, quien mejoro la compañía y cerro los lazos con Prower corporation.

Muy interesante, debía de admitir.

Decidí leer el segundo documento. Extreme Gear generación Prower.

Eran unos prototipos cuyo autor era el zorro y no el anciano. Como rayos los había conseguido? Solo vi los prototipos y mire unas cuantas notas en ellos, al parecer redactadas por Robotnik. Algunas de ellas decían como mejorar el diseño y que otras cosas podían agregarse. Una conclusión rápida paso por mi mente. Eggman tomo los diseños y planeaba "mejorarlos" para dejar en ridículo a Prower. Una razón y pista muy interesante.

Era hora del tercer y último documento. Departamento de Prower Corporation.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir el archivo alguien abrió la puerta y grito.

-Que hay Shadow?- Se trataba de Espio.

-Que sucede?-

-Perdona si te interrumpo amigo…-dijo mientras tomaba asiento

-No la verdad, no lo hiciste-

-En serio? Qué bien porque…estaba pensando que tú, yo y un grupo de policías podríamos ir a ese bar moderno y elegante, dicen que la cerveza es tan fina que…-

-Perdona, Espio-

-Qué? Oye amigo eres un aguado…-dijo el mirándome

-Créeme que estoy muy atareado con el caso, tal vez en otra ocasión…-

-Bien, claro y…que tal vas?-

-Sea quien sea que está detrás de esto lo descubriré, sé que estoy muy cerca…-

-Bueno, al menos no te estresas como los otros casos, tú me entiendes verdad-dijo poniendo una cara algo pervertida

-No sé de qué rayos me hablas-

-Tu cliente es muy muy bonita…-dijo él-vamos Shadow admítelo la chica es muy atractiva-

No conteste.

-Oye, no lo entiendo amigo, acaso estas ciego? Es decir ella tiene un gran cuerpo y una cara linda…es que no lo ves? Estas muy cerca de la diosa prohibida…diosa PROHIBIDA-

La imagen de Rouge se poso en mi mente. Recordaba su vestimenta de la fiesta. Sin duda su cuerpo era de gran captura y su cara tenía cierta…viveza y la misma vez malicia, pero no en un sentido criminal…ella tenía…algo. Fue entonces el momento en que abrí los ojos y volví a la realidad.

-Ella es solo…una chica-dijo con voz seca

-Solo una chica? Amigo si buscas en internet o simplemente si la ves a ella veras que no se trata de una chica, sino más bien de LA chica-dicho esto Espio se puso de pie.

-Me tengo que ir Shadow, los chicos me están esperando y si nos buscas estaremos en "la Coupe"-

Espio salió y me dejo solo nuevamente.

La chica? En toda mi vida he visto a muchas chicas. No hay que irse muy lejos, bastaba con estar en el comisariato. Solo salía a tomar un vaso de agua o algo por el estilo y muchas chicas me miraban y suspiraban. Me veían con ojos perdidos. Al dirigir mi vista hacia ellas, comenzaban a reír y saludaban tímidamente mientras se sonrojaban.

No prestaba atención en lo más mínimo. Esa era la rutina de todos los días. La única chica del comisariato que no se comportaba así era Moon.

Llegue de nuevo a pensar en ella. "La chica" como decía Espio. Solo la imaginé sentada frente a mí jugueteando con una copa. Sonreía de manera traviesa, algo que me intrigaba. Sus ojos, un par de joyas que se posaban en mí. Sentí…Nervios? Que ocurría? En eso mi imaginación jugo conmigo. Ella se levanto. Dejo su copa en mi escritorio. Ahora su imagen llevaba un vestido poco más revelador, ajustado y de alguna manera…atractivo? Ese no era yo. Porque diablos es que pensaba así. La imagen de la diosa prohibida se acercó lentamente a mí, acechando. Se sentó en mis piernas y coloco su mano bajo mi barbilla. Ella jalaba mi rostro hacia el suyo. No podía detenerme. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Cerré mis ojos y espere por ese roce de labios al cual le decían comúnmente…beso.

Nada.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente. Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? Acaso un delirio había nacido en mi? Por qué? Entonces llegue a mi conclusión. Ella. Desde el primer día que la vi tenía una impresión de ella. No era buena ni mala. Solo una impresión. Una impresión que se convertía poco a poco en locura. Ella era la causa de mi enfermedad.

Decidí cerrar mis ojos y respirar. Debía de despejar mi mente. Principalmente de ella. Tenía que concentrarme en el caso. Abrí mis ojos y solo pensé en el caso, mi mente había regresado.

Revise el último documento el cual era una pista que inculpaba a Robotnik, pero no en mi caso actual. Al parecer eran planos, proyectos e información de Prower corporation. Robotnik trataba de implementar mejoras para los aparatos que Prower creaba y así monopolizar el mercado.

El resto de la tarde lo pase en mi oficina. Acomodando la información que tenia, llegue a un nuevo caso, el robo de Prower corporation. Entonces pensé, todo este caso lucia como un juego de mesa, en el cual había dos jugadores, yo y aquel que quería hacerme frente, el que estaba detrás del caso original.

Estaba jugando muy bien debía de admitirlo. Cada vez que me acercaba a él, levantaba sus defensas de manera inteligente y se escondía de mí. Lo reconocía, fue una jugada interesante la última. Al parecer mi adversario conocía esta información de Robotnik, incluso mucho antes que yo. Para centrar mis sospechas en Robotnik, el jugo muy bien sus cartas y llevo las pistas dirigiéndose a Robotnik, alejándolas de él.

Maldita sea. No podía creerlo. Al fin un adversario que me hacia frente. Pero él no era el único que utilizaba la información para beneficiarse. Yo aun continúo en el juego. Con la información obtenida y las pistas debía de jugar bien, sino, perdería la partida y mi reputación de una sola vez.

* * *

Tarde cansada y agotadora fue la que pase. Los colores ocasos desaparecían y se volvían de tinte azabache. Era ya de noche. Debía de reposar en mi apartamento. Tal vez me ayudaría a despejar mi mente del caso y de la posible enfermedad que se desarrollaba en mi, ambos involucraban a una persona, Rouge.

Entre a mi habitación. Deje mi gabardina tirada en el sillón. Solo una cena rápida fue lo que tuve. Todas las pistas y la información revisada se insertaban en mi cabeza como si se tratasen de agujas o espinas. Aquel que diga que el trabajo de un detective es fácil es un completo imbécil.

Entre en mi habitación. Encendí la luz, para eliminar las tinieblas que yacían en mi cama y los rincones. Guarde mi gabardina en el closet. Pensaba descansar para tener energías para el dia siguiente, pero algo llamo mi atención. Una nota, en mi cama. Me acerque y la tome. Un mensaje estaba grabado en el pequeño trozo de papel.

"_El juego empezó detective, se atreve a jugar o prefiere no hacer nada, al final solo uno ganara"_

No tenia firma alguna, pero sabia quien era su autor. Mi Rival. Si él quería jugar, yo lo aceptaba, pero el tenia razón, solo uno ganara, y estaba dispuesto a ser yo.

* * *

Bueno, vimos accion por parte del sospechoso...ustedes tienen idea de quien es? Para saberlo...hay que leer el proximo cap!

Nos vemos en la Proxima ^w* !


	10. Confusion

Hola! Lamento el retraso ^^U

La razón, está en mi perfil. Tengo que usar la compu de la casa la cual me prestan…una vez cada siglo T T…en fin, aquí les traigo la continuación del cap.

**Nigromante01 **me sorprende que tu sospechoso sea Sonic, la verdad tengo que decir que Sonic tiene un papel que se relaciona con Shadow pero no lo puedo revelar.

**Emperatriz** gracias por lo de la nota y sí, yo también de vez en cuando me imagino a Shadow como detective ( -w- que lindo!)

Bueno, me alegra saber que ya tengan sospechosos, o que no los tengan ^^…la verdad se descubrirá más adelante, así que atentos al fic. Ya no los entretengo más y los dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Rouge POV**

(Día siguiente a la infiltración y la salida nocturna)

Sentí un dolor terrible en mi cabeza, como si se tratase de un taladro atravesando un a superficie dura. Era el despertador, el cual me levanto con el primer sonido. Me sentía totalmente destrozada…eso es el problema con las salidas nocturnas. No abrí las cortinas. No estaba tan loca como para quedarme ciega con el resplandor que reflejaban las ventanas. Era el momento de una rutina matutina común. Un baño, un desayuno, y luego buscar que hacer.

Una vez en la ducha, sentía como las gotas caían lentamente en mi rostro y recorrían mi cuerpo. Tenía un semblante serio, más bien pensativo, algo no muy común en mí. Recordé lo de Knuckles la noche anterior. No era la primera vez que ocurría. Cada salida terminaba así, o peor. Incluso recordé una vez que le toco el trasero a una camarera y le pidió que le acompañase a un callejón cercano a un lobby en Nueva York. Puede que tuviese un buen físico y buenas intenciones conmigo, pero su problema con el alcohol era algo que había tolerado demasiado al paso de los años.

Termine mi baño. Un par de botas negras, una camisa de tonos purpura, un pantalón negro con franja lavanda y un abrigo largo del mismo color seria mi atuendo correspondiente. Paris tenía un frio endemoniado. Estaba a punto de salir y buscar que desayunar, cuando alguien toco mi puerta. Me dirigí a abrirla, pero me detuve por un segundo. Estaba amenazada de muerte, no podía bajar la guardia.

En eso, una voz hizo que me tranquilizara –Rouge, soy yo Amy-

Falsa alarma. Mire por la ventanilla de la puerta y en efecto, era ella, quien por cierto llevaba un abrigo rojo, un par de botas rojas y unos pantalones de color negro. Abrí la puerta y Amy entro y se sentó en el sofá. –Sí que hace frio esta mañana-

-Si, claro…pero que haces aquí?-

-Venia hacerte una propuesta-respondió ella- Vamos al centro comercial, si Rouge?-

-Si, pero…que hay de las demás?-

-Blaze salió con Silver y Wave se quedo con Vanilla hablando sobre el vestuario-

-Y Sonic?-

-Creí que iría con Jet y Manic a practicar para la carrera que se aproxima, pero dijo que luego me buscaría en el centro comercial, dijo que tenía que visitar a alguien- Ella puso una mirada de erizo triste, una estrategia la cual funcionaba para convencer a cualquiera. –Por favor!-

No podía negarme. Amy era una gran amiga mía, además nadie ni nada puede decirle que no a una eriza de orejas caídas y ojos brillantes como los de ella.

-Bien, iré-

Amy se levantó y tomó mi mano. –Que estamos esperando, vamos!-

* * *

Tiendas concurridas, gente lunática con bolsas y cajas, era típico de la temporada navideña. Luego de un desayuno rápido, el cual de milagro tuve antes de salir corriendo con Amy. Recorrimos todo el centro comercial. Debo admitir que una vez en una tienda empezaba ese deseo de comprar cosas. Compre todo aquello que veía, Zapatos, bolsos, vestido y mayor admiración, joyas.

Luego de recorre el centro comercial unas veinte veces descansamos frente a un puesto de café. Ambas pedimos un Frappé y empezamos a hablar.

-Sabia que comprarías cosas-dijo Amy con una sonrisa- por eso fue que te invite-

-Creo que en realidad me conoces muy bien- conteste

-Claro que si…al menos, logre conseguir un buen traje para la fiesta-

-fiesta?-

-Oh, se me había olvidado. Tails hará una fiesta navideña y todos estamos invitados-

-No tenía ni la más mínima idea-

-Y….lo vas a invitar?- dijo Amy con mirada traviesa

-A quien?-dije sin saber a qué se refería.

-A quien más…al inspector Shadow, debo admitir que se miraba muy guapo la noche anterior-

-Amy, no se supone que amas a Sonic?-

-Claro que sí, es mi novio. Yo…solo mencione eso y ya-dicho esto tome un sorbo del café

-Lo invitaras-dijo ella con mirada inocente.

No estaba segura. Aun asi, la noche anterior se porto muy atento, incluso al momento del disparo.

-Y bien?-pregunto Amy con insistencia

-Creo que…podría invitarlo-

-Que bien, lo único que falta es conseguirle una cita a Manic-

-Sí, claro muy buen a broma. Es una lástima que no está Sally, con ella discutía a cada momento-

-No menciones a Sally, por favor- dijo ella tomando café

Amy había tenido problemas con Sally. A Sally le gustaba Sonic, mientras este no le hacía caso. Sonic luego conoció a Amy y digamos que las chispas surgieron al instante. Sonic le pidió a Amy ser su novia luego de unos meses, noticia que no le llego muy bien a Sally. La ardilla intentaba separarlos, pero todo era en vano. Sus planes siempre se arruinaban por Manic, razón por las cuales se peleaban a diario.

El teléfono de Amy sonó. Al parecer era Sonic. Se notaba al ver las mejillas de Amy sonrojadas y sus risitas entre cada frase. Terminó la llamada.

-Déjame adivinar…Sonic?-

Amy solo asintió.

En eso revise mi teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de Knuckles "_Nena te espero en el restaurante Le France…"_

-Un mensaje de Knux-dije

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. Nos vemos más tarde Rouge-

-Claro, nos vemos-

Amy siguió caminando por el centro comercial. Yo me dirigí a la salida. El restaurante no estaba muy lejos.

* * *

Le France, un restaurante que necesitaba reservaciones con meses de anticipación. Incluso a mi me sorprendía que Knuckles tuviera una reservación. Y hablando del rey de Roma, ahí se encontraba, tomando algo en una copa fina.

-Hola Knux….-dije llamando su atención

-Nena, que bueno el verte- dijo saludándome con un beso

-Knux, no has tomado mucho, verdad?-le susurre

-No, tranquila-dijo jalando el asiento en el cual me iba a sentar.

Pidió algo de comida y otras copas de Vino.

-Para que me invitaste?-

-Yo, eh….quería traerte aquí para disculparme por la noche anterior-

-Es en serio?-

-Si, por qué crees que estoy tomando vino, en vez de licor fuerte-

-sí, ya lo noté-

Continuamos hablando, o más bien discutiendo por una hora. Al menos estaba agradecida que Knuckles no se embriagara tanto.

* * *

**Normal POV**

En el centro comercial se veía una eriza rosa saliendo de una tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya quiero que sea navidad…me muero por ver la cara de Sonic al ver su regalo-Dijo mientras llevaba una gran cantidad de bolsas con ella. Se detuvo un momento para descansar.

-Me pregunto…donde estará Sonic, dijo que vendría pero…-antes de terminar alguien coloco sus manos en los ojos de la eriza.

-Adivina quién es?- dijo aquel que tenía sus manos en el rostro de la eriza. Se escucho un grito de felicidad proviniendo de la chica, quien inmediatamente se soltó y salto encima del sospechoso.

-Sonikku!-

-Me extrañaste nena?-dijo el erizo azul, quien tenía encima a la eriza llena de felicidad.

-Claro que si!-dijo la eriza con ojos llenos de amor

-Oye no me digas que estabas aquí sola-

-No, claro que no. Rouge vino conmigo, pero se fue porque Knuckles la llamo-

-Ya veo…-dijo el erizo mientras se levantaba- que te parece si llevo estas bolsas y damos unas cuantas vueltas, y compramos unos chilidogs a la francesa- dijo mientras estiraba su mano a la chica.

-Bueno, está bien…solo que creo que no podrás llevar mis cosas…-

-Vamos, solo son unas cuantas bolsas- Sonic intento levantar las bolsas y noto que estaban extremadamente pesadas

-Oye nena que compraste…metal pesado?-

-No, como crees…son unos cuantos zapatos que vi, ah y podrías llevar estas bolsas, aquí van mis vestidos, mis bolsos, algunos lentes de sol y espero no rompas la joyería que compre…-

-Si…como…digas…-dijo el erizo con dificultad

-Cariño, quieres que te ayude?-

-No, claro que no….yo…lo tengo todo…bajo control-decía el erizo azul intentando equilibrar las cosas.

-Bien, vamos a buscar esos chilidogs a la francesa…-dijo la eriza mientras caminaba y dejaba atrás al erizo azul que se movía con cierta dificultad.

* * *

Una vez fuera del restaurante, Rouge y Knuckles compartían un taxi rumbo al hotel.

-Oye, adivina que…le dije a Sonic que nos viéramos en el hotel. Iremos a la habitación de Amy…que dices?-

La murciélago, un tanto distraída contesto –Si claro, suena genial-

El taxi se detuvo. El equidna y su chica bajaron y se adentraron al lujoso hotel, buscando la habitación de la eriza rosa. Al llegar, el equidna rojo toco la puerta y esta fue abierta por el erizo azul.

-Knux, Rouge…llegan a tiempo-

-Hola chicos-dijo la eriza rosa –pedí servicio a la habitación, así que no se preocupen…-

-En serio?, que bien Amy…por cierto, pediste licor o no?-

-Bueno, pues yo…-la eriza fue interrumpida por el erizo azul.

-La verdad Knux, creo que ya tomaste tus copas en el restaurante y no creo que deberías tomar más…-

-O vamos amigo, estoy bien, después de todo, tú me ayudaras o no?-

-Supongo que…una botella no hará daño…-

-Una? Si claro, mejor pide unas seis más para mí y pregúntale a Sonic cuantas quiere-

Rouge se encontraba sentada, distanciada. Si n participar en la escena la murciélago pedía que las cosas no se pusieran peor en la habitación.

Luego de llegar el servicio a la habitación, comieron, tomaron y hablaron toda la noche. El equidna estaba empezándose a afectar por el licor y al notar esto, Sonic tomo las botellas y las escondió. 1:00 a.m. marcaba el reloj del cuarto.

-Miren la hora, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir…-dijo Rouge esperando que su acompañante dijera lo mismo

-Vamos Rouge la noche es joven…-dijo el equidna con aliento terrible consecuente del licor

-La verdad es muy tarde-dijo Amy fingiendo un bostezo.

-Bien bien entiendo, solo préstame el baño y nos vamos-

-Si claro, al fondo a la derecha…junto a mi cuarto-respondió la eriza rosa

* * *

Una vez fuera de la habitación el equidna se encontraba sostenido por Rouge.

-Gracias, por venir…-dijo la eriza rosa

-Oye Sonic, que hay de ti…no iras al hotel conmigo?-

-Que…bueno...yo…Amy me ofreció pasar la noche con ella-

-Ya veo-dijo el equidna poniendo una mirada pervertida- así que los dos erizos van jugar el resto de la noche-

Dicho esto las mejillas de Amy se cambiaron a un rojo intenso.

-Si claro, ve con cuidado amigo…-dijo el erizo azul antes de cerrar la puerta.

Knuckles y Rouge dieron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la habitación de Rouge.

-Bien, espera aquí, llamare un taxi para que te lleve al hotel?-dijo la murciélago quien fue detenida por un brazo que rodeaba su vientre.

-Por que no me quedo a dormir contigo, puede que tengamos una noche de fantasía, incluso mejor que al de Sonic y Amy…-

Rouge solo volteo sus ojos y realizo la llamada a una compañía de taxis.

-Bien…espéralos en la entrada-dijo ella tratando de sacar al equidna de la habitación

-Oye Rouge te estás comportando muy extraña últimamente…no me digas que sigues molesta por lo de la noche en el bar-

-No, no es eso, es solo que…-

-Qué? Acaso ya no te atraigo como antes-

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-Rouge contesta…-dijo el equidna con tono molesto

-Escucha, no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas…-dijo algo nerviosa

-No me digas…te enamoraste de algún tonto parisino?-

La imagen del erizo negro con gabardina larga se poso en la mente de Rouge. Sus mejillas la delataban y su corazón latía locamente.

-Por que te sonrojaste?-pregunto el equidna mas enfurecido

-QUIERES POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA DEJARME DE FASTIDIAR…ESTOY HARTA- grito de manera furiosa la murciélago cerrando la puerta con una fuerza inimaginable. Luego de eso reacciono…que había hecho?...se asomo por el vidrio, pero no había nadie , solo un golpe marcado por un par de nudillos en la pared.

Se sentía culpable. Se colapso en cuestión de segundos y ahora se encontraba con lagrimas saliendo de ella. No se pudo contener. Aquella ira que se había almacenado en ella hace tiempo atrás salió de una manera increíble esa noche. Lloro. Lloro como solo una chica confundida podría haber llorado. El delineador se corría por su rostro.

La soledad de la habitación se sentía más fuerte esa noche. La luna era testigo de una diosa que lloraba desconsolada. El astro sentía lastima por ella que logro hacerla caerla en el sueño.

* * *

Un bosque nevado, una murciélago sentada en una banca con el atuendo que llevaba puesto en su salida temprana. Lagrimas aun recorrían su rostro, pero algo fue su sorpresa. Alguien estiro su mano hacia ella, un pañuelo. Elevo el rostro y vio al erizo negro con su gabardina común y un sombrero, muy común en los detectives.

-Las diosas como usted no deben de llorar-

Ella tomo el pañuelo. Seco sus lagriams lentamente.

-Puedo sentarme?- pregunto el erizo negro.

Ella se corrió en la banca para que él se sentara.

-Por que?- pregunto Rouge algo confundida

-Porque qué?-

-Por que apareces en mi mente en todo momento…yo…no lo entiendo…-

El erizo negro cerro sus ojos y aparto su cara.

-Tú eres la única que sabe la razón por la que yo aparezco en tu mente…-

-Yo?-

-Claro-dijo el erizo negro acercando –Pero ahora…solo te dire algo- dijo mientras se acercaba a su oreja. Rouge sintio como su corazon enloquecia de nuevo y sus mejillas parecian fuego ardiente. El erizo con vos tentadora y seductora susurro –despierta…-

* * *

En efecto, Rouge despertó. Se había quedado dormida en el piso. Decidio levantarse e irse a su cama, cuando entonces escucho un grito proveniente de una habitación cercana.

-Amy!-

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

Comente, que les parece, alguna duda que tengan díganla! ^^

Nos vemos en la próxima!


	11. Visita

Hola a todos!

Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. Agradezco todos los reviews y solo informo que la historia ya va por medio rumbo. Ya deberían de tener al menos una intuición de quien es el sospechoso. Tal y como Nigromante…me gustaría saber de quién sospechan y porque.

En fin, no los voy entretener más y los dejare con la historia.

Ya saben…lean, espero disfruten, tómense algo refrescante, cómanse un sándwich (sé por qué se los digo…) y….COMENTEN! ^w^

* * *

**Shadow POV**

Una llamada temprana logro hacer que me dirigiera a la típica galería de artes finas en la cual se estaba convirtiendo en el escenario de esta obra de crimen imprescindible. Al llegar note autos del comisariato estacionados. Este caso se convertía poco a poco en un crimen de alto rango, una gran categoría, que incluso yo temía no llegar a resolver. NO. No debía de pensar así. No me dejaría vencer por un incompetente que se cree superior a mí. Había hecho un juramento aquel día que puse mi pie en el comisariato. Vencería a todo aquel que intentase hacerme frente.

Y llegue allí, al lugar en donde había llegado la primera vez. El entorno esta vez era diferente. No habían cámaras, ni maquillistas, no habían personas corriendo con vestidos y prendas. La escena cambio por un grupo de policías, entre ellos el encargado de defensa y la querida jefa del comisariato, Espio y Moon correspondientemente.

Se encontraban las modelos, los deportistas, la coordinadora, el dueño de la compañía y el jefe de las chicas. Nadie en el lugar tenía una sonrisa. Solo caras que demostraban preocupación y angustia. Una escena fue la que llamo mi atención. La eriza rosa siendo consolada por sus compañeras y el erizo azul.

La llamada que me levanto fue por un evento inesperado. Aquel que se encontraba haciéndome frente había dejado una nueva amenaza a una nueva víctima…Amelia Elizabeth Rose.

Aclare mi garganta para hacer notoria mi llegada.

-bonjuor Inspector-dijo Moon –estábamos esperándolo-

Antes de corresponder el saludo el erizo azul se levanto y se dirigió a mí con gran velocidad. Tomándome por el cuello y con una cara de pocos amigos dijo:

-Maldito, quien te crees? Hay dos chicas que están amenazadas de muerte y tú no has resulto el caso aun? Que piensas….que el caso se resolverá solo? Contesta!-dijo con ira, resultante tal vez de la amenaza realizada a su chica.

Los policías y demás extreme riders reaccionaron al ver al erizo azul actuar asi.

-Monsieur Sonic-dijo Moon tratando de calmarlo- Por favor no es momento de perder la postura-

Sus compañeros lentamente lo apartaron de mí. Un comentario del equidna rojo llamo mi atención

-Tranquilo Sonic…Rouge y Amy tienen el mismo problema, después de todo…no creo que debamos depender de alguien cuya fama es falsa…-

Ira fue la que estaba intentando dominarme. No me importaba lo que fuesen, estaba a punto de levantar mi puño cuando alguien me detuvo. Espio.

Moon se puso en medio y hablo.

-Señores, no es momento para pelear, todos aquí estamos por una misma razón y no hay que hacernos enemigos los unos con los otros…-

Un susurro por parte del erizo azul hizo liberarme del agarre de Espio.

-Si tuviesen personal más competente…-

Un puño propinado en la mejilla izquierda, haciéndolo caer, esa fue su recompensa por comentarios estúpidos. Se levanto de manera rápida y de alguna manera, que aun a mi me pareció inexplicable me propino un puñetazo en la mejilla contraria. Los policías me detuvieron y los deportistas detuvieron al erizo azul.

La eriza rosa se levanto y se dirigió a tocar suavemente la mejilla de aquel idiota. En mi caso fue semejante, solo que fue una loba de pelaje niveo quien me atendió.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto mientras pasaba sus manos por el area afectada.

-Claro…-

-Bien, nos permiten un momento a solas…-dijo ella a sus subordinados. Tomo mi mano derecha y me dirigió fuera del salón.

* * *

-Moon, yo…-

-En que rayos pensabas Shadow!-dijo ella alterada

-Ese imbécil fue quien empezó…o acaso no lo viste?-

-Shadow, es un erizo que estaba molesto por la situación de su chica, por eso fue que se altero-

-No veo que tu hayas hecho algo al respecto?-

-AHORA ES MI CULPA!-dijo ella con furia en su tono de voz

Silencio. No hubo respuesta de mi parte. Ella no continúo con su regaño. Luego de unos tres, tal vez unos cinco minutos ella reanudo la conversación, o mejor dicho, la discusión.

-Shadow, todos nos encontramos irritados por el caso…no eres el único-

-Pero es en mi en quien cae la responsabilidad…soy yo el culpable acaso?-dije algo molesto, mientras desviaba la mirada

-No solo en ti recae esta responsabilidad…también recae en mi…-dijo ella colocando su mano en mi mejilla

-Shadow…mírame…-pidió ella con voz suave. Resultante a su petición, la observe.

-Escucha, se que…esto, puede ser frustrante pero…quiero que recuerdes quien eres…eres Shadow the Hedgehog…el detective que ha resuelto casos a montones, que ha descifrado los misterios mas ilógicos que acecharon una vez a Europa…no es momento de rendirse…sino de demostrar quién eres y hacer lo que haces mejor…-

Una vez más…Silencio. Note la mirada de Moon. En sus ojos se podían notar tristeza, confusión, algo de desesperación y entre todo esto…esperanza. Era imposible lo que veía. En esos ojos de color lavanda, miraba la esperanza que mire hace años atrás, cuando una loba de cinco años lloraba por haber perdido su almuerzo y yo le ofrecí la mitad de un sándwich. Es curioso…después de tantos años…creí que ella había perdido esa mirada.

-Por que cada vez que hablas conmigo me logras convencer…-

-Es algo natural en mi…-dijo ella haciendo nacer una sonrisa de sus labios.

-Creo que…tienes razón…-dije mientras acomodaba mi gabardina

-Bien, entonces…-dijo tomando mi mano –A trabajar inspector…-

* * *

Volvimos al salón. Al parecer el erizo azul no estaba…pero si estaba la nueva víctima, la eriza rosa que respondía al nombre Amy Rose.

-Señorita Rose-dije mientras me dirigía hacia ella –puedo hacerle unas preguntas?-

-Si…claro…-dijo ella algo nerviosa. Mientras ella tomaba asiento, note al otro lado del salón a una murciélago con mirada vidriosa, apartada. El equidna se encontraba con sus conocidos, hablando. Una voz de aspecto dulce me saco de ese pensamiento fugaz.

-Inspector…estoy lista…-dijo Rose quien se encontraba sentada.

-No tomare mucho de su tiempo…dígame…en qué momento usted recibió la amenaza?-

-Bueno, la verdad, ayer estuve fuera de casa. Me di cuenta de la nota en la noche…-

-Estaba acompañada o sola?-

-Bueno, habíamos tenido una reunión. Estábamos Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge y yo…pero luego se fueron Knuckles y Rouge y solo quedamos Sonic y yo-

-Robaron algo?-

-Pues…Sonic se quedo en mi apartamento esa noche para darme un…obsequio?-

-Obsequio?-pregunte algo extrañado

-Sí, el me dijo que me obsequiaría unos pendientes y un collar de Esmeralda Caos Roja…-

Esmeralda Caos? Las joyas hacían mención de nuevo. Primero el juego de joyas de mi cliente y ahora estas? Algo extraño llegue a plantear en mi deducción…aquel detrás de este desastre buscaba las esmeraldas caos y pensaba cobrar una gran suma por la vida de las chicas…era un completo loco…un loco que sabía hacer buenas jugadas.

-Si no me equivoco, el juego de esmeralda caos le iba a ser obsequiado esa noche?-

-Si-

-Entonces, donde estaba?

-Bueno, luego que se fueron Knuckles y Rouge…Sonic y yo nos quedamos viendo una película. Luego de eso Sonic me llevo a la cama y me dijo que me regalaría algo…busco en mi armario y las joyas no estaban, según el…-

-Entiendo…y era la primera vez que el erizo entraba a su habitación?-

-Qué? No…el ya había entrado como unas dos o tres veces desde que venimos a Paris-

-Entiendo…-fue la única respuesta que di-señorita Rose necesito que me entregue el papel que tiene escrita su amenaza, creo que esas son todas mis preguntas…-

Ella me entrego el papel. Se dirigió con sus compañeras y yo con los míos.

-Bien, y que tal?-pregunto Moon

-Quien está detrás de esto está interesado en las esmeraldas caos…aun así, creo que la identidad de este empieza a descubrirse…-

-Y que sugieres?-pregunto ella.

-Necesito que investigues grabaciones en el hotel de la habitación de Rose y de la habitación de mi cliente; También necesito que regreses al hotel en donde fue el evento de Prower e investigues de nuevo la escena del crimen… -

-Vas al comisariato?-pregunto Espio.

-no-conteste – Primero, creo que iré a darle una visita a alguien…-

-En serio? Vaya Shadow no te conocía…-dijo Espio poniendo una mirada quisquillosa

No preste atención y me dirigí a la salida del edificio.

-A donde ira?-

-A ver a su mentor…-contesto la loba nívea.

* * *

El cementerio norte de Paris. Un sitio lleno de lapidas viejas y árboles secos. La nieve cubría todo el campo santo. Camine por unos quince minutos y encontré a aquel que una vez había sido reconocido como la mente más brillante del mundo detectivesco, aquel que era alabado en todos los continentes debido a su talento al resolver crimen y aquel que años atrás había sido mi mentor.

De vez en cuando lo visitaba. El me enseño todo aquello relacionado con la resolución de casos. Era su pupilo destinado, según él, aquel que seguiría su legado. El había sido el antiguo inspector, aquel que estuvo antes que yo en el comisariato.

En esa vieja lapida tenia escrito: "_Zero the Hedgehog, apreciado esposo, amado padre y venerado detective_" Nunca había llegado a conocer a su familia, pero algo que siempre decía de mi es que le recordaba a su hijo mayor, alguien decidido y que nunca se da por vencido.

-Vaya…tu sique tienes mucha suerte…-dije teniendo de frente su lapida- tu descansas y yo destrozo mi cabeza buscando como resolver el caso…aun así, esperaba que me dieses uno de tus grandes consejos…antes de que llegue a perder la cordura…- Una voz interrumpió la conversación con mi mentor.

-Hablas con una lapida y crees que no has perdido la cordura?-

Se trataba del erizo azul. Qué demonios hacia aquí?

-Que haces acá?-pregunte algo sorprendido

-Tranquilo, no te voy a golpear…no si tu quieres-dijo mientras se acercaba. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color rojo y una bufanda roja con azul. -Además, no creo que golpearte frente la tumba de mi padre sea bueno…-

-Eres…hijo de Zero?

-Sí. No notas el parecido? Decían que yo era igual a él…-

Viendo fijamente al erizo, si tenía un parecido a mi mentor. Lo único que lo diferenciaba eran sus ojos, algunas púas y el mechón que había en el pecho de mi mentor.

-Así qué? Porque visitabas a mi Padre?-

-Vengo de vez en cuando a hacerlo…digamos que…necesito de sus consejos…-

-Se a lo que te refieres…era muy bueno dando sermones…-

-No lo entiendo…si tú eras hijo de Zero, por que el casi no mostraba a su familia…-

-Cada vez que mi padre se dedicaba a resolver crímenes enviaban amenazas de muerte dirigidas hacia el…así que cuando tenía cuatro años el se mudo a Paris y nosotros vivíamos en Nueva York con mi madre y con Manic, llegaba de vez en cuando, ya sabes, cumpleaños, graduaciones…Navidad…-dicho esto el semblante del erizo azul se volvió serio.

Navidad. Debía ser un tiempo muy difícil para el erizo azul.

-Mis condolencias…-murmure en voz baja

-Gracias…- tratando de cambiar sus ánimos, continúo la conversación con un semblante más encendido- Oye al menos ser hijo de un famoso detective tenía sus ventajas…siempre Manic y yo recibíamos regalos de diferentes continentes…siempre quiso que uno de nosotros dos fuésemos detectives, pero recuerdo que en un cumpleaños me obsequio un extreme gear…creo que fue eso lo que me llevo a convertirme en lo que soy ahora…y ya que Manic y yo teníamos talento…-

-Siempre me mencionaba que yo…me parecía mucho a su hijo mayor. Decía que era decidido, que nunca se rendía y…que veía siempre hacia delante y nunca veía hacia atrás-

-En serio? Creo que mi viejo hablaba demás….-

Silencio. Una vez más la falta de sonido afectaba mis conversaciones.

-Oye, tienes idea de quien esta tras de esto?-preguntó

-…No…-conteste en voz baja

-Ya veo. Por cierto, discúlpame por haberte golpeado y haberte ofendido…-

-No hay problema…también pido disculpas por mi comportamiento-

-No te preocupes…al menos me desquite…-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sea lo que sea…No me rendiré ahora…no cuando el tipo que está detrás de esto quiere cantar victoria…-

El erizo azul caminó un poco.

-Bueno…me tengo que ir, ayer vine a visitar a Papá y cumplí con mi visita de hoy…y por cierto-dijo mientras se detenía –si buscas un consejo de mi padre…te daré el siguiente…el camino es largo rudo y con trampas…la mejor manera de ganar la carrera…es viendo la meta y creer que esta mas cerca de lo que ves…-el erizo empezó a caminar-esa frase ha sido el secreto de mis victorias…puede que también te ayude en la tuya…-

Aunque aparentaba ser estúpido y que no le importaban las cosas que pasaran, ese erizo reflejaba algo que se podría considerar invaluable en mi mentor, su sabiduría, su optimismo…sin duda alguna, llevaba en él una parte valiosa de su padre. Me quite el sombrero ante él y ante mi mentor.

Ahora, debía de mostrar lo que aquel erizo me había enseñado en sus días de gloria. Este solo era un pequeño intermedio en el juego que llevaba contra mi oponente, estaba a punto de iniciar mi turno para llegar a la victoria….

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Lamento si cambie la visión de Nigromante respecto a Sonic…pero bueno, aquí es donde me despido y me disculpo por no haber presentado algo de Shadouge en el cap. Y si quieren ver la descripción de Zero se encuentra en mi perfil.

Recuerden el siguiente proverbio lleno de sabiduría y prosperidad:

"Mientras mas reviews…mas motivación" xD

Bueno, jóvenes saltamontes, espero sus opiniones y sus conclusiones detectivescas. Espero verlos en el próximo cap, pues será punto clave en la relación de nuestros personajes principales (^w^ al fin!)

Nos vemos en la próxima!


	12. Instinto

Hola, Hola!

Aquí está el siguiente cap.

**Agradezco sus comentarios!** En fin, pasemos a lo importante…el capitulo le será muy interesante a todos los que están interesados por la relación de Rouge y Shadow. Solo advierto que el capitulo tendrá más adelante un contenido….lime…si lo dije y es enserio! (la verdad no es tanto, solo es la intención)

Creo que con esto he hablado demasiado…en fin, lean, espero disfruten, y no lo olviden…**comenten!**

* * *

**Rouge POV**

Me encontraba algo preocupada por la situación de Amy. Algo angustiada por lo ocurrido con Knuckles la noche anterior. Las gafas negras que llevaba escondían un rostro destrozado por la culpa y la confusión. Puede que estuviese exagerando, pero me encontraba cansada por la noche anterior. Además del llanto, la noche fue muy difícil debido a que no podía dormir.

Al escuchar el grito de Amy fui a su habitación, creyendo que había ocurrido lo peor. Una falsa, pero inquietante alarma. Luego de un par de horas llegaron los oficiales y Sonic se ofreció para dar los hechos. Amy descanso en el sofá. Dijo que no debía preocuparme, que debía volver a mi apartamento.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y ahí fue donde mi calvario empezó. Daba vueltas en mi cama, desesperada por dormir. Ponía mi almohada sobre mi cara, cerraba mis ojos, pero no había resultado alguno. Cerré mis ojos una vez más para tratar de indagar la causa de mi insomnio. Él. Era él.

La Razón por la que la grité a Knuckles, la razón por la que llore y de alguna manera, en mis sueños, logro hacerme sentir…bien. Debía estar loca. Acaso…acaso estaba enamorada de él?. Puede que haya sido su cortesía, su actitud correspondiente, su toque serio o incluso su físico. Knuckles tenía razón…mi corazón estaba buscando nuevo dueño.

Pero podía enamorarme en menos de una semana? Maldito corazón, malditos sentimientos. Los maldije una y mil veces. Por que sufrir? Porque ahora? En esos momentos incluso la oferta de muerte sonaba mejor que sufrir la situación por la que pasaba en ese instante, la locura del amor. Pero esta vez era diferente. La había vivido una vez, o al menos eso creí, con Knuckles. Ahora la vivía de nuevo, pero esta…esta era diferente.

Con solo haberlo visto una vez, mi corazón actuaba de forma incomprensible. Mi mente solo se centraba en él, incluso aparecía en mis sueños, entablando una plática apacible conmigo…eso si era una locura. Incluso mi cuerpo quería experimentar como seria estar con él, sentir su calor, su presencia junto a la mía, estaba completamente demente. Pensé en él. Sus ojos, su actitud, su cuerpo, todo lo imaginé. Por un momento sonreí mientras lo imaginaba. Lo acepté…de la manera más loca e impensada…el fue la razón de mi desvelo. Ni siquiera sé que ocurría conmigo.

Aun así, luego logré dormir un par de horas, luego de darme cuenta que él era la razón principal de mi estado. Y allí estaba él, propinándole un puñetazo en la cara a Sonic. Sabía que Sonic era el corredor más rápido en extreme gears, pero no sabía que su velocidad también se encontraba en sus manos, pues en menos de un parpadeo él le proporciono un golpe a Shadow en la cara. Los celos me dominaron al ver a la loba acercándose a él y luego cuando ambos se salieron del salón….celos? definitivamente estaba loca.

Luego de ese ligero escándalo todos los presentes nos dispersamos. Entre ellos, Knuckles, quien se mantuvo a cierta distancia de mí. Shadow regresó y al parecer buscaba a Amy. Ahora sentía envidia de ella? Deseaba estar en el lugar de Amy. Debía controlar estos sentimientos de alguna manera. Salí de allí. No podía seguir contemplando a aquel que hacía que mi corazón enloqueciese. Salí del edificio y me dirigí a un jardín exterior que tenía el estudio. En eso, una voz familiar hablo.

-Hola Rouge…-se trataba ni más ni menos de Knuckles

-Hola-salude sin muchos ánimos-Que…que es lo que te trae por acá?-pregunte

-Yo…quería hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido…ayer…-respondió el seriamente.

-Ya veo…-

-Quiero que me contestes…estas enamorada de alguien más o no?-

La pregunta más difícil de contestar en todo el mundo. Si aceptaba quien sabe que es lo que haría Knuckles. Y si me negaba…no. No podía negarme…Knuckles sabría que yo estaría mintiendo, mis nervios me delatarían.

-Por que…dices eso?-pregunte tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Por favor…desde que venimos a Paris no me has dejado entrar en tu habitación. Te has comportado muy extraño y vacilas mucho…-

-Knux, yo…-no pude continuar. El me acorralo con la pared. Estaba muy cerca de mí, su respiración era suficiente evidencia. Coloco sus brazos de manera que no podía escapar de él. Recordé una frase que decía "estar entre la espada y la pared…" definitivamente me encontraba en una situación peor.

-Contesta Rouge!-dijo en tono autoritario. Mis nervios estaban a punto de traicionarme. El temor a Knuckles crecía, y yo que creí que nunca le temería a ese equidna.

-Yo…yo…no lo sé…-

-Como que no sabes? Por que no me dices de una vez quién es?-gritó desesperado

-No lo sé…-conteste más nerviosa-Knuckles déjame en paz, te lo pido, yo…no me estoy sintiendo bien…-

-En serio? Por que no me dices lo que sientes? Habla de una vez Rouge….-dijo en tono furioso.

No respondí. Creí que el silencio seria mi aliado, que me ayudaría a salir de esa situación. Pero creí mal. Knuckles me dio una bofetada, algo que nunca había ocurrido. Solo toque mi mejilla, la cual sentí que estaba por reventar. Estaba en el piso, era increíble la fuerza del bofetón.

-Rouge!-grito Amy quien por desgracia vio esa escena. Blaze y Wave vinieron tras ella. También les seguían Jet, Manic y Silver, quienes detuvieron a Knuckles antes que atacara de nuevo.

-Tranquilo Kunx!-dijo Manic

-Si amigo que sucede contigo?-dijo Silver.

Amy y Blaze me ayudaron a levantarme.

-Rouge, estas bien?-pregunto Amy tocando mi mejilla.

-Sí, tranquila- conteste en tono bajo.

-Sabes Rouge, busca a tu chico y escapa con el no me importa lo que ocurra contigo…VETE AL DIABLO!-grito Knuckles liberándose de los chicos yéndose al interior de la galería.

Una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo izquierdo, recorriendo el lado en donde recibí ese inesperado golpe. Y no solo mis ojos lloraban, el cielo de Paris lloro conmigo, excepto que sus lágrimas eran copos cristalinos que caían lentamente sobre mí.

-ven Rouge, vamos adentro…-dijo Blaze mientras me guiaban al interior de la galería

* * *

Amy coloco un paño húmedo en mi mejilla. Blaze, Wave, Silver, Jet y Manic se habían ido. Nos encontrábamos en el camerino de Amy.

-Cuando Sonic regrese le diré que te pasemos dejando en el hotel…-dijo ella tomando asiento.

-No es necesario…-respondí secamente

-Oye Rouge…-dijo ella llamando mi atención- todo esto, bueno…la pelea con Knuckles…fue a causa de Shadow?-

-Qué?-dije incrédula.

-Rouge, contesta por favor?-

-Por qué crees que tiene que ver con Shadow?-

-Por desde que llegamos a Paris, te noté diferente luego de que te encontraste con el…como si, te hubieses…enamorado…-

Enamorada? De él? Acaso el amor era el sentimiento culpable de mi situación? Ni siquiera yo lo creía. Pero…en realidad se notaba? Amy lo notó, Knuckles igual…

-Yo…la verdad…ni siquiera sé que pasa conmigo…-

-Rouge…quieres que te diga algo?-

Asentí.

-Recuerdas cuando conociste a Knuckles? Dijiste que él era muy fuerte y guapo. Luego él pensó que tú eras muy hermosa y única. Y después el te pidió ser tu novio. Lo recuerdas?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo…por qué?-

-Bien, porque sabes, todos estos años que fuiste su novia noté que no eras verdaderamente feliz…-

Aun seguía sorprendida por la habilidad que tenia Amy de notar las cosas, pero aun no estaba convencida.

-A que te refieres con verdaderamente feliz?-

-Rouge, tú y Knux no eran…el uno para el otro…y no lo son. Créeme, te he visto y no has estado feliz con el…tal vez sonríes y dices estar contenta con el pero…eso ni tú misma te lo crees…-

Puede que Amy tuviese razón. Todos estos años con Knuckles…aunque en las revistas y fotografías sonriese estando a su lado…por dentro, no me sentía realmente contenta. Todos estos años estuve fingiendo ser feliz…y hasta ahora me ha dado cuenta.

-Rouge…-dijo Amy- sabes que noté el día que llegamos a París?-

-Dime-

-Noté…noté que en tus ojos había una chispa, te miré feliz, incluso en la fiesta de Tails te mirabas espectacular…todos en la fiesta lo notaron…y no era solo por el vestido y el maquillaje…eras tú…-

-A que quieres llegar?-

-Rouge…desde que te viste con Shadow, cambiaste completamente y de la buena manera. Creo…creo que él…-Amy se detuvo

-Él qué?-pregunte con insistencia

-Él puede ser el indicado para ti…-dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

* * *

La nieve continuaba cayendo. Y la noche cayó junto con ella. Un deportivo azul se estaciono frente la galería, en donde nos encontrábamos Amy y Yo.

-Segura que no quieres venir?-preguntó Amy

-Segura…tomaré un taxi, no te preocupes por mí…-

-De acuerdo…-

Nos despedimos. Ella subió al auto. Al ver que un taxi vacío se aproximaba lo detuvé. Me subí al taxi, que arranco y empezó a andar por esas calles nevadas e iluminadas de París.

-A donde desea ir Madmoiselle?-

-Llévame al mejor bar de todo Paris…-Contesté.

* * *

**Shadow POV**

Pistas algo limitadas eran las que tenía. Y no era lo único con limite…el tiempo se acababa, si no me daba prisa en dos días más habría una modelo menos en el mundo. Luego de mi visita y del encuentro inesperado con el hijo de mi mentor, pensé, que podía hacer ahora?

Joder. No podía resolver el caso. Tal vez, solo tal vez, necesitaba una pista más para reconocer al culpable. Pistas podían ayudarme a saber quién era el culpable. Recordando las pistas que ya tenía, y las interrogaciones hechas a Rose quien resultaba sospechoso era Knuckles, el novio de mi cliente. Pero, aun en todos mis sentidos y facultades, mis sospechas de él no eran tantas. Quien estaba tras esto era un estratega impresionante, tanto, que incluso temía perder el caso.

Aun así, no caía en el pesimismo. Este cao seria resuelto, tal y como los anteriores. Alguien había escuchado mis suplicas y me había enviado el caso más difícil que había enfrentado. Debía admitirlo, todo estaba muy bien planeado. Es como si el que estuviese detrás de esto tuviese ojos y oídos en todos y cada uno de los rincones de Paris. Debía esperar las conclusiones de Moon y Espio antes de dar el siguiente paso…Pero eso sería el día siguiente.

Habían tres razones por las que estaba dispuesto a resolver el caso: La primera, porque no me podía dejar vencer, la segunda, porque no faltaría con la promesa hecha a mi mentor y la tercera, la razón la cual me era difícil de creer, la tercera razón era…que no podía perderla…a Rouge.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué. Si yo no lo sabía, entonces quien? De alguna manera, algo en mi interior decía, o más bien gritaba, que ella era…importante. Y si la impresión, la hipnosis causada por su imagen y la loca ilusión de tenerla frente a mí, seduciéndome y tratando de despertar esos instintos que mi cuerpo no podía resistir no eran señal alguna de la locura que estaba viviendo por su causa…entonces que serían?

En mi vida, me he encontrado con chicas en todas partes, pero ella…ella tenía algo diferente. Es como si ella y yo compartiésemos algo…y eso que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. **Pero en qué demonios pensaba? **Primero pensaba sobre el caso y termine pensando en ella. Maldición. El hechizo de esa foto era más fuerte de lo que creí. Había una especie de fuerza sobrenatural que me obligaba a tenerla en mis pensamientos, que en todo momento surgiera…ahora era creyente de la brujería.

Eran las 8:00 p.m. en Paris. El cielo oscuro, nieve cayendo de manera moderada y el frio insoportable eran evidencias de que posiblemente hubiese una tormenta mas tarde. No se necesita ser meteorólogo para saber eso. Por que ir al apartamento? Aun podía estar afuera. Nadie esperaba por mí y nadie cuidaba de mí. Eso acabo años atrás. Decidí pasar por un bar cercano. Unos tragos no estarían mal.

* * *

El lugar no estaba mal. Era Paris…aquí hasta un basurero era considerado un lugar con clase. Una barra, unas cuantas mesas con ebrios, algunos felices, otros llorando y otros peleando. Pero algo me llegó a sorprender…allí en la esquina, la tercera mesa a la izquierda junto a una larga cortina roja de seda aparentemente y una ventana que reflejaba el helado ambiente que sufría Paris en ese instante…era Rouge…con numerosas copas vacías.

Note que un par de ebrios se levantaron. Se encontraban a dos mesas de ella y evidentemente se dirigían hacia donde mi cliente. Se encontraba sola y posiblemente ebria…puede que estos dos se aprovechasen de esto y le llegasen a hacer algo a ella. Sentí responsabilidad sobre ella. Me dirigí inmediatamente hacia la mesa de ella para evitar cualquier conflicto.

-Hoolaaa Liindaa…quieeerees conoceeer mi caasa? Mi caamaa es la mejooor en toda Fraaanciia-dijo un Zorro café.

-Siii y deespuees damos una vuueelta pooor la miaa…-dijo un gato azul.

Cuando estaba a punto de actuar ella se levanto, o más bien hizo el intento. Se apoyo con la mesa y se dispuso a contestar.

-Eso se oye increíble…-dijo ella en un tono semi-ebrio –Pero yo no me acostaría con ustedes, no soy tan estúpida para hacerlo…y eso que estoy ebria…jajajajaja-rio tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

El Zorro café tomo su mano –Tuuu vieeenes conmigo por laas buenas o las maalas-

Y allí fue cuando de alguna manera mis brazos y pies actuaron por sentido propio. Me dirigí hasta alla y lo separe bruscamente de ella.

-Ella está conmigo, lárgate y busca otro lugar donde molestar…-dije algo amenazante.

-Vaayyaa Traaanquilo…deeberias cuidaaar a tuu chicaa si no quieres que te la quiiten…-respondió. Luego de esto, ambos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron.

Mi chica? No era el momento para discutir, y menos con un ebrio que no entiende nada, decidí guardar silencio y ya.

-Madmoiselle que hace aquí?-pregunte mientras la ayudaba a sentarse

-Soy libre para hacer lo que quiero…-dijo ella algo delirante. Definitivamente estaba ebria. Había unas seis o siete copas de vino vacías en la mesa.

-Rouge, por que está tomando…y sola en un lugar como este?-pregunte tratando de obtener respuesta lógica.

Ella rio –Vine porque estaba muy muy triste…mi novio me mando al demonio…jajaajaja- empezó a reír con grandes carcajadas, consecuencia de su ebriedad. Un mesero llego a la mesa a retirar las copas vacías.

-Oye…-dijo Rouge al mesero- Trae otra copa y sírvele algo a este sexy inspector que esta frente a mi…-dijo ella guiñándome el ojo.

-No tomare nada, gracias-respondí.

-Aw, por favor! Toma algo…yo invito inspector…-dijo ella jugueteando con una servilleta

-Trae un Vodka y la cuenta…-dije al mesero, quien inmediatamente se fue.

-Rouge, tendré que llevarla al hotel…-

-Qué? Pero la noche aun es joven…por qué no nos quedamos un poco más…-

El mesero llego con la copa de vino y el vodka. Rouge tomo la copa y la vio fija y seriamente. Luego la atrajo cerca del vaso con vodka que pedí.

-Brindemos…por que nunca seré feliz en este mundo y viviré como una pobre idiota soltera…-dijo elevando la copa. –Salud-dijo tomando el contenido. En voz baja pronuncie 'salud' y También tomé el contenido de mi vaso. De alguna manera…era lo mismo que pensaba yo.

Empezó a reír de nuevo.

-Que sucede?-pregunte

-Sabe porque mi novio me mando al diablo?-dijo ella

-No-

-Porque…-se detuvo un momento- porque me enamore de alguien en Paris-

Un momento de silencio. Fuimos interrumpidos por el mesero quien trajo la cuenta. Rouge no estaba en sí, así que decidí pagar yo. Al menos, ser detective tenía frutos, y en este caso era una buena paga por parte del departamento.

-Vámonos Rouge…-dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, sí como quieras…-respondió ella.

* * *

Un taxi nos trasportaba hacia mi departamento. Por mala suerte, mi predicción de la tormenta era cierta. Era una suerte que yo llevaba una gabardina larga y ella llevaba un abrigo largo. Ella se arrecosto a mí brazo y no quito sus ojos de mi.

-Madmoiselle…por favor- dije intentando apartarla. Pero era en vano, ella se aferraba más a mí. Aunque la verdad…No me molestaba el tenerla a mi lado.

* * *

Llegamos a mi apartamento. Deje que se sentase en el sofá. La tormenta era muy fuerte. Lo mejor es que ella se quedase a dormir en mi cama. En cuanto a mi…el sofá era más cómodo de lo que parecía.

-Espere aquí mientras arreglo mi habitación-

Me dirigí a mi habitación. Quite algunas cosas que se encontraban en mi cama. Escuche unos tacones que se acercaban cada vez más hacia donde me encontraba.

-Rouge que hace aquí…-no pude terminar porque ella se aferro a mi pecho.

-Quiero estar con usted inspector…-dijo susurrándome

-Rouge, usted no entiende…usted…se encuentra fuera de sí…-

-Por favor inspector…yo…quiero estar a su lado…-

-Rouge, por favor…-Su agarre disminuyo. Podía liberarme fácilmente de ella, pero algo llamo mi atención. Se encontraba llorando y ocultaba su rostro con mi pecho.

-Perdóneme…creo…creo que Knuckles tenía razón…-dijo de manera entrecortada

Recordé lo que me había dicho en el bar "_mi novio me mando al demonio…"_ además de su brindis "_nunca seré feliz en este mundo y viviré como una pobre idiota soltera_". Puede que el equidna la haya hecho sufrir y por eso decidió embriagarse. Su misma ebriedad hacia que se volviese más frágil y sentimental. Supuse que debía corresponder.

-Tranquila…todo está bien…-dije intentando calmarla.

-No…no está bien…-dijo ella con lagrimas que caían en mi gabardina.

-Rouge…usted no haga caso a lo que ese equidna dijo…usted es una dama llena de virtudes y características únicas…créame…-dije intentando alentarla.

Su llanto ceso. Creí que ya estaba bien. Trate de tomar su mano para llevarla a la cama y que durmiera tranquila pero ella me empujo. Ambos caímos en la cama.

-Inspector…usted…usted es el único que me puede…hacer feliz…-

-A que se refiere Rouge…-dije mientras intentaba quitármela de encima

-Sabe usted de quien me enamore?-

-Ni idea-dije intentando liberarme

-Simplemente…-dijo ella acercándose a mi oreja –de usted Monsieur…-

Su susurro…hizo que mi cuerpo temblase. Nunca me había sentido así. Entonces ella se quito el abrigo y lo tiro al piso. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mis labios se encontraron con los suyos. Ambos nos unimos por un beso que de alguna manera me hizo…desistir. Correspondí al beso. De alguna manera mi cuerpo se desconecto de mi sentido común. Mis manos dejaron de obedecerme y se dirigieron a la cadera de Rouge. Mi mano derecha recorría su espalda, mientras la izquierda la esperaba en las caderas de Rouge.

La falta de respiración me hizo separarme de ella. De no ser así, posiblemente hubiésemos continuado con ese beso…ese beso que espere de una ilusión una vez en mi oficina…ahora era real y no solo eso…ese beso…despertó algo en mi.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ella desabotono su blusa y se quito los zapatos. Simplemente quedo con su falda y con su sostén.

Shadow estaba aun atónito. Aun su sentido común funcionaba…pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Y evidentemente, algo en él despertó…un instinto. No un instinto común, el instinto de juguetear con otra persona del sexo contrario, en este caso, Rouge. Su sentido común decía que estaba cometiendo un error, debía escapar, salir de allí…pero otra voz resonó en él…una voz que sobresalía de su pecho, en donde se encontraba su corazón latiendo de manera descontrolada. Esa voz le decía "Hazlo, tu quieres hacerlo…la tienes justo frente a ti…solo guíate por tu instinto…"Sentía que estaba loco. No sabía a quién obedecer.

Rouge recorrió con su dedo el pecho de Shadow. Inicio desabotonando los botones de su gabardina, uno a uno. Y él…él sentía una presión increíble…cada botón era como un disparo, un disparo que combinaba el deseo y el impulso de tomar el control. Rouge termino de desabotonar la gabardina. Allí fue cuando el actuó. La tomó por los hombros y cambiaron su posición. Ella acostada en la cama y el sobre ella. Sentido Común…al diablo, su instinto era mil veces más fuerte.

Volvieron a juntarse con un beso. Este fue más corto. Y allí…allí fue donde sus cuerpos empezaron un ritual bajo la luna. El detective descubría y la modelo posaba, simplemente cumplían con su labor diaria. Los únicos testigos de sus actos eran la luna, las estrellas y las luces de París. Y aunque se llegase a pensar que lo que hacían estaba mal…la verdad no era así. Ambos eran felices. Lo que hacían estaba perfectamente bien.

Dos siluetas jugueteaban en esa noche fría en París. El piso…el piso tenía las prendas que utilizaban ellos dos, prueba suficiente para reconocer el acto que ocurría. Aun haciendo un frío insoportable en la ciudad entera, en ese cuarto era todo lo contrario. No necesitaban de abrigos o ropa alguna. No. La pasión que había entre ellos dos era el abrigo suficiente que necesitaban. Después de todo, fue cuestión de segundos para que se llegasen a juntar en un solo ser. Y luego de estar jugueteando entre las penumbras de la noche, él cayó rendido al lado de ella. Ella se acercó y se acurrucó en el pecho del erizo.

-Merci…-dijo ella con una sonrisa quedándose dormida profundamente.

-Buenas Noches…Rouge-dijo él mientras colocaba unas sabanas y abrazaba con sumo cuidado a aquella musa que se entregó ante él.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito.

Les dejó con otro proverbio:

"Con mas reviews, los sabios chinos permitirán la voluntad de la escritura y más rápido se actualiza la historia…" o creo que así iba xP

También recuerden el proverbio anterior…créanme una galleta de la fortuna decía que era la puerta de la sabiduría…y también recibiría un postre gratis en mi próxima visita ^^

En fin…espero sus comentarios para lograr lo que los sabios antiguos le dicen "la inspiración máxima" o al menos eso me dijo el mesero….Creo que debo de volver a ir al restaurante para resolver mis dudas ¬¬

Entonces, comenten y lamento decirles que la historia cada vez se acerca más a su final…espero me digan que tal la ven hasta ahora y una cosa más…VIVA EL SHADOUGE…creo que me exalte ^^U

Nos Vemos en la próxima!


	13. Solución?

Hola, Hola!

Pido muchas y eternas disculpas por mi retraso. He estado completamente ocupada y no he podido seguir con la historia T.T

Agradezco sus reviews y me alegro que les este gustando la historia. Debido a sus reviews me dieron postre gratis en el restaurante chino y me llego la inspiración.

Bien, los dejó con la historia…creo que se lo saben de memoria, pero siempre es bueno recordar:

Lean, espero disfruten y COMENTEN! Por cierto, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS 20, 10 Y 5 SONIC SAHDOW Y SILVER!(respectivamente) y feliz cumpleaños a mí! Si preguntan fue el 4 de julio.

* * *

**Shadow POV**

Trate de mover mi cuerpo. Aún me encontraba dormido y mi cuerpo igual. Intente abrir mis ojos, esperando que tal vez estos respondieran…y así lo hicieron. Me encontraba en mi habitación, nada diferente, exceptuando que había una modelo dormida sobre mi pecho. Entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior me invadieron. El bar, la llegada y sus palabras…mas lo que había ocurrido en mi habitación por la noche era algo que solo las 4 paredes y la noche conocían.

Decidí levantarme para empezar mi rutina diaria y pensar en que podría decir en mi defensa sobre lo ocurrido. Procuré no hacer ruido alguno, para no molestar el sueño de Rouge. Dormir con una modelo…algo que ni yo me lo creía.

* * *

Rouge POV

La cabeza me dolía terriblemente. Ésta jaqueca era la pero que me atacaba después de años de desveló y fiestas. Abrí mis ojos para así buscar algo que tomar, ducharme e ir a buscar algo de comer, solo que algo no estaba bien. Era una habitación completamente diferente a la mía. Incluso dudaba que estuviese en el hotel. Noté que estaba sin ropa alguna, solo cubierta por una sabana. Maldición, me secuestraron? Me violaron? Había muchas preguntas invadiendo mi mente.

Noté que en el piso yacían mis ropas y… una gabardina café? No. No podía o si…Acaso…yo…

Empecé a entrar en pánico mientras intentaba sacar conclusiones rápidas: dormí con Shadow? Como rayos pasó esto? Había un silencio sepulcral en esa habitación, SU HABITACIÓN. Acaso él me trajo aquí? Un ruido. Alguien, al parecer él, se estaba duchando. Como diablos terminé en este lugar? -Momento-dije en voz baja. El recuerdo de la noche vino hacía mi. Estaba en ese bar, sola. Pedí copa tras copa, intenté recordar más pero solo eran imágenes confusas…lo recuerdo a él, si, a él…me estaba defendiendo de unos tipos. Pero eso es lo último que recordé en ese instante.

El sonido de la ducha se detuvo. Tomé las sabanas con determinación, pues era lo único que me cubría. Y él salió de la puerta del baño con una toalla en sus hombros con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Por un momento me apené, pero en seguida cambie mi semblante a uno más serio y molesto.

-Bonjour-dijo él cerrando sus ojos.

-Que fue lo que pasó?-dije algo molesta.

-No cree que sería mejor que se duchará y vistiese para hablar mejor del asunto?-respondió mientras se quitaba la toalla de los hombros. Estúpidos sentimientos…sentía como mi cara estaba ardiendo. Mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas por verlo a él. Pero traté de reaccionar rápido.

-De acuerdo…-contesté –Pero no trates de espiarme, sino…-

-Sino?-contestó sin interés alguno

-…Sino sabrás que una modelo no es solo una cara bonita…-

Se acercó lentamente y habló con tono de voz serio –No soy un pervertido…-

* * *

El agua de la ducha caía sobre mi cabeza y mis hombros. Esperaba que el agua fuese lo suficiente para borrar esa vergüenza ocurrida. Aún estaba intrigada. Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente ayer por la noche?

-.-

Al salir del baño pensé, ponerme la misma ropa de ayer? Levantaría sospechas, alboroto si alguien me ve y peor aún…si Knuckles me ve. Al menos, la habitación del detective me serviría para cambiarme. Pero…que era lo que mis ojos veían? Ropa? Ropa…de chica? Había una nota.

"_Espero sea tu talla, es ropa de una boutique ubicada en el piso principal…"_

Al menos me consiguió ropa. Fue un gesto inesperado. La ropa? No era la gran cosa. Un pantalón negro, una blusa purpura…podía combinarlos con mi chaleco para protegerme del frío.

* * *

Salí de la habitación. Allí se encontraba él con su chaleco habitual puesto. Estaba sentado en el sofá, en donde supongo que es la casa. La televisión estaba encendida, había una noticia algo extraña.

"_La policía encontró actividad sospechosa en Robotnik Industries, encontrando plagio y robó de algunos proyectos que pertenecían a la compañía Rival de Robotnik…Prower Corporation. Seguiremos brindándole información en el noticiero de la 6:00 p.m._"

-Te quedó la ropa?-preguntó

-Tienes buen ojo para estas cosas-

-La verdad es que no…solo miré la etiqueta de tu ropa…-contestó mientras se levantaba –Quieres algo de comer?- preguntó

-Creo que comeré luego…-respondí mientras me acercaba a él –Primero, quiero que me digas…que fue lo que pasó?-

Clavó sus ojos en mí. La verdad, si él intentaba atemorizarme no lo lograba…puede que tuviese ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre y su semblante serio provocase intimidación…pero en mi no.

-Y bien?-dije algo impaciente

-Es mejor que tomes asiento…-respondió él.

Hice lo que me dijo. Tomé asiento al igual que él.

-Qué es lo último que recuerda de ayer?-dijo él, volviendo al formalismo.

-Recuerdo que estaba en el bar, algo ebria…-

-Algo?-dijo él sarcásticamente

-Bueno, estaba ebria…recuerdo que usted me defendió de unos tipos…hasta allí es donde recuerdo-

Un momento de silencio. Ni él ni yo decíamos nada. Estaba empezando a incomodarme y como si él pudiese leerme el pensamiento, habló.

-Luego de eso yo pedí algo de tomar y pensaba en llevarla al hotel en el que se hospeda, pero…-

-Pero?-

-Pero una tormenta de nieve empezó y decidí traerla acá, por ser un lugar cercano y no peligrar mucho en la calle-

-Luego de eso?- Respondí algo inquieta

Silencio de nuevo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos reanudó.

-Es todo lo que recuerdo-

Qué? Debía ser mentira…él debía de recordar cómo fue que yo terminé cubierta solo con una sabana en su cama.

-Debe de recordar algo más…-logré decir antes de que me interrumpiera.

-Ambos estábamos bajo el efecto del alcohol…creó que tanto usted como yo imaginamos lo que ocurrió después de eso…-dijo cortante.

Tenía la intención de seguir preguntando…pero no tenía ganas de seguir con esto.

-Creo que deberíamos de actuar como que si no pasó nada…-

-Si…creo que…tiene razón-dije algo desalentada.

-Quiere que la acompañe al hotel?-

-No- contesté - Esta bien…al menos estoy consciente de mis actos ahora-

Me dirigí a abrir la puerta del apartamento. No sin antes decirle algo a Shadow.

-Me dejaría más tranquila si no comentase lo ocurrido a nadie inspector…sabe que todos son parásitos que llegan a difundir la información como una epidemia- dije estando de espaldas hacia él.

-Puede confiar plenamente en mí…-dijo con su típica voz seria

* * *

Shadow POV

Se fue. Me encontraba solo en mi apartamento, tal y como acostumbraba. Ahora que ella ya no estaba, debía atender el llamado de Moon, o mejor dicho, el mensaje enviado por ella.

"_Shadow ven al comisariato en cuanto leas este mensaje_"

* * *

Llegue al comisariato. Me dirigí hacia la oficina de Moon. Estaba revisando papeles, tal y como acostumbraba.

-Que sucede?- pregunté inquieto

-Espio y yo realizamos lo que nos pediste…-

-Encontraron algo?- insistí

-Pues…-la loba nívea fue interrumpida por alguien quien entraba por la puerta principal.

-Moon adivina quién te….-el también se detuvo al notar mi presencia. Se trataba de Espio.

-Shad… que haces tan temprano por acá?- preguntó Espio

-Moon me llamó…-contesté

-Significa que no le has dicho aún lo que encontré?…-pregunto el camaleón tomando asiento

-Estaba a punto de decírselo…pero ya que estas aquí…-dijo la loba nívea

-Que fue lo que sucedió?-pregunté ya impaciente

-Pues revise las cintas de seguridad del hotel y tienen un código de ética el cual "respeta la privacidad de los clientes", entonces me centre en los pasillos…-

-Encontraste algo?-dije mientras él se adentraba más a la oficina

-Las personas que entraron a la habitación de Amy fueron: Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, la ama de llaves quien por cierto el hotel dice que tiene unos 10 años trabajando allí…

-Y la habitación de Rouge?-pregunté

-Solo ella, Amy y otra ama de llaves de confianza del hotel….-

-Que hay de el evento de Prower?-

-Investigamos la escena del crimen, pero no encontramos nada nuevo…-dijo Moon un tanto decepcionada.

-Ya veo…-

-Oye, sea quien sea, el que esta tras todo esto lo hace muy bien…-dijo Espio en voz baja

-Shadow, dinos que más podemos hacer por ti…-dijo Moon en tono desesperado –Lo que sea…-

-No es necesario…el crimen es mi problema…ya hice mucho involucrándolos a ustedes…-

-Como puedes decir eso amigo? Nosotros queremos ayudarte, recuerdas…todos para uno y…olvide el resto-dijo Espio rascándose la cabeza-pero cuenta con nosotros y nuestro apoyo-

-Aunque odie admitirlo…Espio tiene razón…-dijo Moon levantándose. Ambos eran buenos amigos míos…debía de admitirlo. Pero estaban entrando mucho en el caso.

-Espio, puedes ir a ver el caso de Eggman Industries…-dijo Moon

-Qué? Pero creí que el caso era tuyo?-

-Espio!-dijo ella con mirada intimidante

-Sí, ya entendí….-dijo él mientras salía de la oficina.

-Que sucede?-pregunte

-A que te refieres?-preguntó ella algo nerviosa

-Me refiero a la preocupación que tienes y a que Espio no se diese cuenta…-

-Shadow, dime la verdad sabes quién es el culpable? –

-Acaso desconfías en que no pueda resolver el caso?-dije algo irritado

-Es que…a diferencia de otros casos te estás demorando más y con el comisionado pisándome el cuello…-

-Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte…-corte su comentario

-Bien…-dijo ella mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro-Una cosa más…-dijo mientras tomaba un sobre –Tienes traje formal para hoy en la noche?-

-Porqué?-

-Pues…Prower hará una fiesta de Navidad…nuevamente nos invitó a nosotros y me pidió personalmente que asegurara a todos los presentes…-dijo mientras me entregaba el sobre.

-Lo tomarás?-preguntó. Tome el sobre y lo vi. De nuevo una invitación elegante y pensé en la molestia de llevar traje de nuevo.

-Gracias Shadow…-dijo ella suspirando

-Debo de retirarme…-dije mientras me ponía en pie- No dormí muy bien que digamos….-

-Claro, solo…espero verte hoy por la noche-

-No te preocupes- dije deteniéndome en la puerta –No te dejaría y menos cuando te están pisando el cuello-

* * *

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi apartamento. Tomé todos aquellos papeles y cosas relacionadas con él caso y las puse en mi escritorio. En él, había una foto peculiar. Una foto del equipo del comisariato hace unos tres años y medio. Se podían notar en mayoría al cuerpo policial. Atrás nos encontrábamos Moon, Espio y yo. A mi lado, se encontraba aquel erizo azul que me había enseñado todos y cada uno de los trucos que existían en el mundo detectivesco. Ese erizo era alguien muy importante para mí. Además de haberme instruido sobre el ser detective el me acogió, literalmente. Fue una figura paterna, una que jamás llegue a tener.

_Fue en ese momento que recordé como fue que empezó todo._

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora...la historia esta casi en el medio...

Me despido y espero continuar con ustedes pronto! Adios


	14. Mi nombre es Zero

Hola!

Como siempre, lamento el retraso, pero mis otras obligaciones tienen la misión de controlar mi vida y convertirse en los amos del Universo...creo que estoy exagerando ¬¬ pero en fin. Agradezco todos sus comentarios chicos y aqui los dejo con este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado.

Lean, espero disfruten y no lo olviden...Comentar te hace llevar una vida más sana y es mejor que ejercitarse! :D

* * *

Allí, en el parque central de París se encontraban una loba nívea tirando del brazo a un erizo negro con detalles rojos en sus púas. Ambos tenían una edad aproximada de 17 o tal vez 18 años de edad. La loba arrastraba al erizo negro a través de ese parque, pues parecía llevarlo en contra de su voluntad. Adónde iban? Eso se preguntaba todo aquel que los miraban.

-Vamos Shadow…por favor…mue-ve-te….-decía la loba mientras intentaba arrancarlo de la banca del parque

-Ya te dije que no…ahora suéltame!-demandó el erizo tratando de liberar su brazo izquierdo de la loba mientras se aferraba con su brazo derecho.

La gente que pasaba por ahí los miraba extraños. Otros dejaban escapar algunas risas y murmullos. Un par de gatas ancianas sentadas en una banca ubicada frente a la escena del erizo y la gata empezaron a hablar.

-Los chicos de ahora…ya no tratan a sus novias con respeto y dulzura…-dijo una de ellas

-Es cierto…un parisino debe de ser todo un caballero al tratar a una dama…y más cuando es su novia…-dijo la otra

Al oír esto el erizo se molestó. Un leve sonrojó se notó en sus mejías. Estaba a punto de decirles algo a las ancianas cuando un jalón por parte de la loba insistente hizo que ambos cayeran en la acera del parque. Las ancianas empezaron a reír en voz baja.

-Muchacho…la próxima vez trata de amortiguar la caída de la chica, sino no volverás a tener novia…-dijo una anciana

El erizo se levantó y ayudó a la loba a ponerse de pie.

-Shad…-dijo ella en voz baja.

-Escucha Moon, no pienso hacer ese estúpido requerimiento…así que…-no pudo terminar cuando notó que la loba ocultó su rostro y un triste semblante se apoderó de ella.

-Moon estás…bien?-dijo el intentando llamar su atención, sin embargo, no lo logró. Suspiró. La vio una vez más. Simplemente dijo –De acuerdo iré contigo…-

Dicho esto, la loba tomó su brazo y empezó a correr llevando a Shadow tras ella.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias Shadow…-

Al ver al erizo y a la loba alejarse a gran velocidad, las ancianas empezaron a hablar una vez más.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora…nadie los entiende cuando se enamoran…-

* * *

Noviazgo? No eso no era. Tal vez lo fue hace un año atrás, pero algunos asuntos hicieron que ellos tomaran la decisión de separarse. Pero…quedar como enemigos después de terminar su relación? Claro que no. Se conocían de la infancia. Eran grandes amigos y creyeron que lo que había entre ellos podría ser química…pero los 2 se equivocaron. No, ellos no estaban destinados a ser pareja. Solo era eso…amistad. Amistad que no se iría fácilmente.

Y allí estaban…la misma loba y el mismo erizo frente las puertas del comisariato central de la policía de París.

-Aquí estamos- dijo ella. El erizo solo suspiró. Tenía una expresión de fastidio.

-Repíteme…por que rayos es que venimos acá?-

-Por favor Shadow…-dijo ella tomando de su mano.

La razón por la que estaban ahí? Un requerimiento escolar. Debían de pasar un día laborando en cualquier lugar. Al pasar ese día, ya no tenían porque volver a hacerlo. Era una especie de servicio requerido para terminar sus estudios. La loba y el erizo entraron al comisariato. El edificio estaba lleno de uniformados azules que caminaban de un lado a otro. Ambos caminaron hasta un escritorio en el cual se encontraba una golondrina azul.

-Puedo ayudarlos?-

-Sí, soy Moon-dijo la loba tirando del brazo del erizo-y el es Shadow…somos los estudiantes que venían a hacer sus horas prácticas-

-Oh si, la hija del teniente…pasen, el teniente solo está terminando de hablar con unos compañeros…-

-Merci-dijo la loba arrastrando al erizo negro con ella.

Al llegar a la oficina, escucharon una voz profunda. Adentro de esta se encontraba un lobo grisáceo mayor, el teniente y jefe del departamento policial, el cual se encontraba hablando con sus subordinados. Al ver a una loba parecida a él y a un erizo negro en el pasillo termino de hablar con sus compañeros.

-Señores, continuaremos la plática mañana, como saben es importante mejorar la seguridad de Paris…-dijo el teniente.

Luego de que los subordinados saliesen por la puerta entraron la loba y el erizo negro.

-Permiso para abrazar señor?-preguntó la loba

-Permiso concebido-dijo él mientras abría sus brazos para rodear con estos a la loba.

-Que tal Shadow?-dijo él retomando la postura

-Teniente-dijo él como parte de su saludo

-Y bien Papá tienes nuestros puestos listos?-pregunto Moon mientras se sentaba.

-Sí, sobre eso-dijo el tomando una carpeta y acercándola a ella-Moon, te parecería trabajar con el teniente del departamento de policía?-

Moon tomo la carpeta y revisó su contenido.

-Por mi está bien-dijo ella guiñando un ojo

-Y Shadow…-dijo él mientras buscaba una nueva carpeta

-Que crees que tenga para mí? Trapeador, ser su esclavo personal o Muñeco para practicar tiros?-dijo el erizo negro susurrando

-Vamos Shadow, él no te odia…solo, se comporta un poco mas…em…- dijo ella intentando terminar su idea.

-Aquí esta-dijo el lobo mayor-Moon me dijo que te gustaba jugar el detective en la escuela…-dijo mientras entregaba la carpeta a Shadow-No te preocupes, él es el mejor detective de Paris, Europa y es una de las mentes maestras del mundo…Y si no quieres eso puedo conseguirte con mi amigo a cargo del escuadrón de bombas…-

-Papá!-dijo Moon algo molesta

-Es broma, es broma….claro que si tú quieres Shadow…-

El erizo cerró la carpeta y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir el teniente le dijo –La segunda oficina a la izquierda…-

El erizo negro se limitó a levantar la mano para indicar que había entendido. Salio de allí y se dirigió a la oficina indicada. Tocó la puerta y nadie contestó. Volvió a repetir la acción y escuchó –Pasé-El erizo negro entró y vio un completó desastre. Papeles y carpetas tiradas por todas partes.

-Quien rayos eres tú?-preguntó un erizo azul oscuro de ojos dorados y semblante algo…desvelado. Tenía puesta una gabardina café y un clásico sombrero de detective.

-Soy Shadow, el teniente me envió acá…-dijo el erizo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Ah, así que tu eres la peste negra que fue novio de su amiga y ahora solo es su amigo?-

Shadow llegó a molestarse. Calmó su ira para no golpear al erizo azul y buscar al teniente.

-Soy Zero, Zero the hedgehog…un gusto-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Shadow, quien no correspondió al saludo.

-Bien, poco sociable, eh?-dijo el erizo azul volviendo al papeleo.

-Que tengo que hacer?-

-Bien, como tu primer acto detectivesco, tráeme un café, dos de azúcar y algún pastelillo, quieres?-

-Es enserio?-pregunto Shadow

-Acaso me estoy riendo?-dijo el Zero viéndolo fijamente.

-Como sea…-dijo Shadow mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

Teniendo el café ya en mano Shadow notó a un camaleón purpura buscando algo en el piso.

-Oye que te sucede?-preguntó Shadow

-De casualidad no has visto alguna placa dorada, le pertenece al tipo de quien estoy siendo esclavo y si no la pongo en el lugar donde estaba, seguro moriré…-dijo el camaleón en tono nervioso

-La estoy viendo…-

-En serio donde?-

-Justo allí-dijo Shadow señalando sus pies. La placa se encontraba pegada en su zapato.

-Vaya, como habrá llegado allí?-

-No lo sé…-dijo Shadow mientras se daba la vuelta

-Oye, también estás haciendo servicio o no?-

-Si porque?-

-Bien, conoces de casualidad quien es esa loba de pelaje blanco? Es muy…bonita-

-Su nombre es Moon, y si quieres saber más de ella ve y hablale…-

-Y tu nombre es?-

-Shadow-

-Bien Shadow, mi nombre es Espio…acaso tu eres su novio?-

Ante esto, Shadow se lleno de ira –No soy su novio, simplemente un amigo y ya…-dicho esto se fue de allí.

Llegando a la oficina puso el café con algo de brusquedad en la mesa de Zero.

-Donde está el pastelillo?-dijo este en tono de broma

-Se supone que estoy aquí para aprender sobre la vida profesional no para traerle café a un desordenado que le gusta hacer chistes-dijo Shadow en tono molesto.

-Bien, dime…quieres ser detective?-

-No. Prefiero un trabajo de verdad…-

-Como cual?-dijo Zero intrigado, o al menos parecía estarlo

-No sé, cualquier otro mejor que esto…-

-Enserio? Bueno, a veces terminas haciendo algo que no te imaginas…Créeme ocurre mucho en mi caso, a ti no te pasa?-

Shadow guardo silencio. Claro que ya le había pasado, una y mil veces más. Antes que pudiese hablar para decir algo en su defensa, el erizo azul volvió a hablar.

-Seas lo que seas, siempre serás un erizo molesto…-dijo Zero mientras tomó un sorbo de café-Nada mal, al menos ya sabemos que tienes futuro preparando café…-

Shadow dejo escapar un gruñido. Zero se limitó a verlo y luego sonrió.

-Bien como tu segunda asignación…recoge y ordena los papeles, quieres? No es muy lindo que el piso este lleno de ellos…Volveré en 15 minutos, de acuerdo, debo de ir a buscar algo-dijo mientras salía de la oficina.

Empezó a recoger los papeles, aunque luego empezó a patearlos. Luego salió de la oficina pasando al lado de Moon diciendo en voz baja

-Quien se cree ese idiota…?-

-Shadow…todo bien-dijo ella deteniéndose y mirándole

-No, no está bien. Ahora entiendo porque tu padre me encargo esto. Ese tipo es desesperante y loco…-

-Zero? Pero el es un gran amigo de Papá…-

-Creo que esa es la razón…-

-Vamos Shadow…él es el mejor detective de Francia entera y toda Europa…no creo que este así de mal…-

-Si él es el "mejor detective de Francia" entonces yo soy la "forma de vida perfecta"-dijo Shadow con tremendo fastidio.

-Shad, vamos solo será por hoy y mañana…no te tienes por qué preocuparte, además imagina, tal vez quiere retarte…o algo así…demuéstrale que no te rindes y que puedes con todo lo que te ponga…-

-Y si mejor lo golpeó?-

-Shadow, que hablamos de los golpes?-

-Que son malos?-

-Exacto. Ahora ve ahí y haz lo que él te dijo, demuéstrale que no eres un erizo que se rinde fácil…-dijo Moon mientras lo empujaba a la oficina-Nos vemos-dijo mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

Shadow solo suspiró y miro a su alrededor. –Si vuelve a hacerme enfadar…juró que lo mataré…-

* * *

Los 15 minutos se volvieron 3 horas. Ya eran las 5 p.m. Moon y el camaleón llamado Espio ya se habían retirado y Shadow seguía allí, esperando por Zero. La puerta se abrió y era nada más y nada menos que el erizo azulado.

-Vaya, vaya dejaste todo limpio…-dijo mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio-y ordenaste los archivos-se volvió hacia Shadow y le dio una caricia, como si se tratase de un perro- Buen chico- Luego de este gesto, Shadow quería arrancarle la mano.

-Supongo que ya me voy, o no?-

-Antes de que te vayas quiero que te lleves esto y lo resuelvas…-dijo mientras le entregaba una carpeta.

-Resolver?-

-Sí, yo sé quién es el culpable y quiero ver si eres capaz de saberlo…tienes hasta mañana-dijo el erizo mientras se sentaba.

Shadow llevo la carpeta consigo y decidió ir a casa a relajarse un poco y despejar su mente de aquel "maniaco".

Llegando a casa, Shadow tenía cierta curiosidad sobre lo que había en la carpeta. La abrió y decidió ver su contenido. Un caso. Un caso detectivesco sobre el robo de unas joyas del primer ministro, el caso era la noticia de último momento en Paris. Había fotos, evidencias y unas cuantas notas. Shadow tomo los papeles y los empezó a leer.

-Pero que interesante…-

* * *

Lo siento si querían que continuara con Shadow y Rouge, pero creí que sería bueno dejarlos conocer el pasado de nuestro querido erizo sombrío. Solo reveló que el próximo capítulo hablara sobre el porqué de Shadow para convertirse en detective.

Y para que lo recuerden, en este fic (por desgracia D:) dejamos a aparte algunos poderes como el caos control y todo eso. Por lo tanto, Shadow es un erizo común, esto es para los que no entendieron el chiste de "La forma de vida suprema".

Bien, espero sus reviews, quiero saber que les pareció, sus opiniones, que comieron, lo que sea :D

Nos vemos en la próxima!


	15. Lo Prometo

Hola! Perdonen mi retraso pues he estado muy ocupada.

Aquí está el capitulo siguiente. Espero sea de su agrado y no se preocupen, el próximo capítulo estará en la época actual, Shadow detective, Rouge modelo, yo bailando de la felicidad pues el próximo capítulo ellos tendrán una pequeña charla.

Lean, espero disfruten y comenten

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban en la habitación del erizo negro, el cual se había quedado dormido después de haber leído el papeleo que le había dado aquel erizo azul, el cual parecía tomarlo todo como un juego.

-Shadow, despierta…-decía una voz dulce desde afuera de la habitación –Shadow?-

El erizo, roncando y descansando sobre la mesa solo movió su oreja, pero al parecer no había escuchado al llamado. La puerta se abrió. Al ver el desorden que había causado el erizo se cruzo de brazos y le volvió llamar con tono más "fuerte".

-SHADOW DESPIERTA!- dijo en tono de enfado para despertar al erizo. Al menos funcionó. El erizo negro cayó de la silla que le había servido de cama en la noche. Los papeles en la mesa cayeron junto con él dejando un desastre aun mayor que el anterior.

El erizo se levanto lentamente, sacudió su cabeza y miró a quien le había interrumpido su sueño. Una humana de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Una cinta del color de sus ojos se encontraba en su cabello y utilizaba un vestido blanco.

-María, que rayos…-dijo él algo molesto, pero fue interrumpido por la humana

-O no…esta vez no. Creo que es hora de que tu limpies tus desastres…y que es todo esto?-

-Cosas…-dijo el erizo sin importancia alguna, levantándose de la cama.

María tomó uno de los papeles y los revisó.

-De donde sacaste esto? Es información…sobre el robo de hace pocos días…-

- Si….y?-

-Y? que haces con ella?-pregunto la chica poniendo los papeles en su lugar.

-No es nada, el loco detective de la estación me lo dio…-dijo el erizo mientras buscaba el uniforme escolar.

-Entonces, es parte de tu trabajo del requerimiento escolar?-

-Sí, sí lo es…-dijo él mientras se ponía los zapatos-hablando de escuela, debo de ir allá…-

-El desayuno está en la mesa gruñón…-dijo María al salir de la habitación –Por cierto, hoy regresaras tarde como ayer?-

-Tal vez, por?-

-Solo quería saber…-dijo ella mientras bajaba las escaleras.

* * *

Hermanos. Eso era. Aunque el fuese un erizo y ella una humana, así es como habían sido criados. La historia, la sabían todos los vecinos. El viejo señor y su nieta vivían en esa casa. Un día, luego de salir a dar un paseo se encontraron con ese pequeño erizo "dormido" bajo un árbol. La chica aviso inmediatamente al abuelo. Luego de despertar y notar que había unos vendajes en su cabeza, el erizo negro, de unos 5 o 6 años, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera una imagen de aquel o aquella que lo había dejado allí.

La joven chica, de unos 8 años, tenía tan buen corazón, que quería que el pequeño erizito se uniera a su pequeña y rota familia. Su abuelo, amaba ver a su nieta feliz, razón por la cual el erizo empezó a vivir con ellos allí. Al paso de los años, el erizo y María desarrollaron ese lazo fraternal. La muerte del anciano, dejo con problemas a la joven y el erizo, quienes se las ingeniaron para salir adelante. Así, esa pequeña historia era conocida por todos los que vivía cerca de ellos.

Mientras el erizo caminaba a la escuela, miro la carpeta entregada por el erizo azul. Ya era suficiente ir a la escuela, ahora regresar y estar toda la tarde con ese erizo que parecía disfrutar de hacer bromas y jamás tomar enserio las cosas, o al menos esa es la impresión que tenia Shadow.

* * *

El comisariato estaba ajetreado. Al entrar, Shadow se escabulló entre los policías y llego a la oficina en la cual había recogido una cantidad sinfín de papeles. Allí se encontraba el erizo azul tomando una taza de café, muy tranquilo, mientras miraba el televisor. Toco la puerta intentando llamar la atención del erizo azul. Este entendió el llamado y simplemente se limito a ver a Shadow.

-Ah, veo que ya llegaste-dijo tomando un sorbo de café

Dejando la carpeta en la mesa, Shadow tomo asiento.

-Tienes alguna otra cosa más para mí?-

-Bien, primero lo primero…quien es el culpable?-

Shadow rodó los ojos. Guardo silencio por un momento y pregunto –Que ganas tu con esto?-

El erizo azul dejo el café en la mesa. –Simplemente quiero saber si tienes aptitudes para convertirte en un investigador…-

Ante esto, Shadow frunció el seño – el culpable es el mesero- dijo sin muchos ánimos, levantándose de la mesa buscando la puerta-

Zero tenía un semblante serio. –En serio fue el mesero?-

-Querías una respuesta y ya la tuviste…-

Zero tomo un sorbo de café –Bien, con esto ya determine mis resultados…-

-Resultados? Qué resultados?-dijo Shadow volteándose con curiosidad

-A veces el destino juega tantas vueltas que llegas al momento en el que debes de elegir uno de dos caminos. Tu ya lo hiciste, y veo muy bien tu futuro: siendo el esclavo personal de alguien en una empresa, llevándole café y arreglando su papeleo, creyendo que esa es una vida correcta…-

-Por qué dices eso?-dijo Shadow molesto

-Te pedí café y tú tenias dos opciones: negarte y traerlo-

-Era una obligación...-

-La era? Yo no lo vi así…pero en fin, porque no te negaste?-

-Porque…-Shadow buscaba como terminar esa oración ¿Podía habérsele negado?-porque tu hubiese insistido mas en ese tonto café…-

-Sabes que hubiese pasado si te hubieses negado?-pregunto Zero. Shadow solo le vio en silencio, esperando respuesta.

-Bueno, jamás lo sabrás. Jamás sabrás lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiese entrado a mi oficina y te hubieses negado, son cosas del destino…-

-No me quedare aquí para escuchar sermones…-dijo Shadow tocando el pomo de la puerta.

-De acuerdo, que tengas un buen día, fue un gusto conocerte y solo quiero decirte que ya estas tomando una decisión de la cual no habrá vuelta atrás en años…-

Quedándose allí parado, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Shadow empezó a pensar en tantas cosas vagas que pasaron por su mente. Luego de unos minutos, hablo.

-Iré a tomar algo a la cafetería, por si tienes alguna otra cosa más para mi…-abrió la puerta y al estar a punto de cerrarla exclamó –y el culpable es la ama de llaves-

En la oficina, solo quedó Zero con el televisor apagado, una taza medio llena y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo encontré…-exclamo mientras tomaba un sorbo mas.

* * *

Las 5:00 p.m. de ese viernes eran ligeramente diferente a cualquier otro viernes en Paris: el viento llevaba esencias tristes, el cielo, estaba de un color pálido y sin vida, el ruido de los coches, aves y otros estaban muy calmados, tal vez demasiado.

Zero le había encomendado algo más al erizo negro. Ayudarle a organizar un papeleo. Desde aquel encuentro y charla sobre el destino, la conversación era pobre y limitada. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió ni una sola palabra. A las 4:23, exactamente Zero recibió una llamada, un nuevo caso podría ser? Lo que Shadow alcanzó a escuchar fue poco, solo las respuestas de Zero. Luego de haber contestado el teléfono el erizo azul tomo un sombrero que hacia juego con su gabardina. En tono serio, con la vista en la puerta y sin emoción alguna dijo:

-Cuando termines te puedes ir…- Y sin al menos darle una mirada a Shadow salió.

Al erizo negro se le hizo extraño este comportamiento. Por un minuto pensó en dejar el papeleo así y escapar de la oficina de aquel loco erizo. Pero antes de soltar los papeles, pensó en ese erizo. La mirada seria y esa actitud no era común en el, o al menos hasta donde lo conocía Shadow. A las 4:35 p.m. Shadow dejó la oficina, limpia y arreglada y busco su camino a casa.

Extraño. Un grupo de personas muy grande estaban en la acera, cerca de la casa en donde vivían el y María, algunos, en el jardín del vecino. Cochas de policía y una ambulancia. _Pero que ocurre acá? _Tal vez la vecina al fin se dignó a llamar a la policía luego de tantos golpes por parte de su marido. Un aroma extraño en el viento. Olía como…sangre?. Shadow empezó a caminar entre las personas, después de todo no le importaba lo que había pasado, solo quería llegar a casa, tener una cena y hablar con María como siempre acostumbraba.

Al fin, al logara salir de la multitud de personas vio a una de las vecinas llorando desconsoladamente, cintas amarillas alrededor de su casa y varios policías entrando y saliendo de allí. Shadow intento entrar.

-Lo lamento, no puede pasar joven-lo detuvo un policía

-Esta es mi casa-dijo Shadow entrando de todas formas. Logro descifrar un poco de lo que lloraba la vecina.

-Era tan joven, pobre, porque tuvo que ser así…-

Shadow se alarmó. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Entró a la casa y vio algo impactante: El cuerpo sin vida de una chica, desangrándose, siendo atendido por unos cuantos socorristas.

-MARIA!-

Shadow fue detenido por un grupo de policías. –Oye, no puedes ir allá…-dijo uno de ellos

-Suéltame, ahora-dijo Shadow tratándose de librar de ellos

-Suéltenlo- escucho decir a lo lejos. Los policías cumplieron la orden de aquella voz. Shadow solo se volteo para ver quién era. El Teniente. No tenía tiempo para pelear o hacerle preguntas, simplemente se dirigió a donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte.

-Que sucedió?-pregunto Shadow con tono molesto y ligeramente quebrado

-Un tipo quiso asaltar la casa, al parecer ella puso resistencia y este tuvo que asesinarla para hacer su cometido…-dijo uno de los socorristas de manera seria –lamentablemente cuando llegamos ya…era muy tarde…ya ha habido 10 casos iguales que este-

Silencio. Por primera vez ese silencio era fulminante y asesino. Con aquellas esencias de sangre y melancolía, el silencio era el arma más letal del momento. Una lagrima se escapó de un erizo negro el cual en su interior maldecía una y mil veces al culpable. Un policía, intentando dar ánimos al erizo, dejo escapar algo.

-Tranquilo chico, encontraremos al culpable, después de todo tenemos al mejor trabajando en el caso…-

Ante esto Shadow se volteo. Miró claramente al erizo azul atrás de él como bajaba las escaleras, con algunas cosas, evidencias del homicidio ocurrido. Eran las 5:00 p.m. exactamente. Un día de verano en el cual Paris llovió a más no poder.

* * *

Un campo santo que hace dos horas atrás estaba lleno de personas, flores y un ataúd en descenso, ahora se encontraba solo, con lluvia cayendo y un erizo negro frente a una lapida la cual decía un nombre remarcado para él :María.

Una loba nívea con paraguas y ropas negras acompañada de su padre se encontraba a cierta distancia del erizo. Está se acerco y puso la mano en su hombro.

-Shadow…no te vas a ir-

-No- esa fue la respuesta sin vida del erizo negro. Ambos se despidieron y esta se fue con el lobo mayor que la acompañaba. La vista del erizo estaba perdida en esa lapida. Una mano en el hombro y voz profunda lo sacó del trance.

-Lo lamento mucho…-dijo Zero, mientras sostenía un paraguas y cubría a Shadow con este.

-Que haces aquí?-preguntó Shadow

-Escuché que no tienes donde quedarte, además…la lluvia no es tan buena-

-No es asunto tuyo…-respondió el Shadow de manera cortante

-Hijo, escucha ni tu ni yo estamos en forma para pelear. La chica se fue, ella era muy importante para ti, pero realmente crees que estando aquí frente a su lapida la traerás de vuelta a este mundo?

No hubo respuesta.

-Todos llegamos a sufrir dolor. El mundo es un lugar que quedo maldito. Pocos son los que encuentran la verdadera felicidad y muchos quedan sumidos en la oscuridad. Nos llegan a apartar de…aquellos a los que más quieres…-aquí, Zero cambio su tono de voz por uno más quebradizo-y el estar lejos de ellos…te llega a doler en lo más profundo del alma…-

La lluvia ayudaba que el silencio no fuese tan fastidioso. Y así continuo ese día, con tonos grises y gotas que caían del cielo.

* * *

En un auto de color metálico iban el inspector y un erizo negro, con traje completamente mojado. Se detuvieron frente a un edificio, semejante a un hotel. Ambos bajaron y entraron a este. Shadow solo seguía en silencio a Zero. Unas cuantas maletas era lo que Shadow se había limitado a empacar. El cual se detuvo frente a una puerta, empezó a sacar las llaves y abrió.

-Bienvenido y ponte cómodo…-dijo Zero mientras encendía las luces. Un apartamento muy bien equipada y ligeramente lujoso se reveló frente a Shadow.

-La habitación de huéspedes es aquella, creo que te podrás acostumbrar a ella…-dijo el erizo azul mientras tiraba su sombrero al sofá. –Si tienes hambre llama al servicio de habitación…-

Shadow se detuvo. –Por qué haces esto por mi?-

-Hm?-

-Por que me trajiste a tu apartamento y me permitirás quedarme esta noche?-

-No solo esta noche, te quedaras aquí si así lo deseas, no me molesta tener un compañero-

-Entonces porque lo haces?-

Zero se detuvo. Dirigió su vista hacia Shadow, cerrando sus ojos y tomando un semblante serio respondió –Por que tú me recuerdas a mi hijo mayor…él tiene tu edad y…al darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, me recordaste a él…-

Shadow no dijo nada acerca de eso. –No quiero ser una molestia para ti…

-No lo serás. Tú tienes tu habitación, yo la mía. Pasó la mayor parte del día en la oficina, tienes el apartamento para ti, yo solo…pensé que ofrecerte un lugar en donde quedarte sería una gran ayuda…-

-Gracias…-

-Y en cuanto al asesino…te prometo que lo encontrare lo más pronto posible…-

-No-dijo Shadow

-No?-

-Antes que nada dime, acerté o no con el culpable del caso que me encargaste?-

Zero se quedó un momento en silencio. –Acertaste, en efecto la ama de llaves era la culpable, ella ya fue detenida, sabía que había sido ella y me sorprende que tú también hayas podido adivinar esto, las pistas tenían cierto nivel de dificultad-

-Entonces prométeme esto…prométeme que yo te ayudaré a encontrar al culpable, que yo te ayudaré a resolver el caso y darle el castigo que se merece ese canalla…-

-Lo prometo-dijo Zero, cerrando trato con Shadow. Este último entró a la habitación, no sin antes desearle buenas noches a aquel que se convertiría en su nuevo compañero.

Al estar solo en la sala, Zero dejo escapar una sonrisa.

_Tu y mi hijo se parecen tanto y al mismo tiempo son tan diferentes. Al menos ya tengo esperanzas que algún día descansare tranquilo, porque tendré un gran remplazo._

* * *

ToT este es el capítulo más triste que haya hecho. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Por cierto, les invito a que revisen mi perfil, pues si están cansados de leer fics, que tal leer un comic? Solo es una traducción de un comic de una amiga, Qt-star, en deviantart, la traducción está en proceso, así que calma.


End file.
